Naruto:Skipping the Rift
by Nanashinoshi
Summary: REWRITE COMING SOON!Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura have been given orders by the Fifth Hokage to hunt down renegade ANBU Operative Hyuuga Hinata. Re
1. Road Trip

1 Road Trip 

It wasn't the first dead body she'd seen. Nor would it be the last. Her team members all lay on the ground motionless. There wasn't a single sign of battle. Not a loose kunai lingering in a tree. No shurikens buried in the soft dirt of the clearing. No, each of the four members of the squad seemed to suffer from either internal or extreme external injuries. Kyo, who she was currently standing over and examining, had his neck broken before he had even a chance to draw his katana.

She turned slowly on her heels stepping past the dead and further into the woods. She had to put in as much distance between her, and the corpses before anyone caught onto what had happened. She'd already taken the first step towards a harsh fate. A fate she'd knew better than anyone else who lead to certain death. But she had to run. It was the only way she would ever be truly happy with herself. Deep down in the back of her mind she knew this was probably not the best decision she'd ever made, but nonetheless it was the right one for the moment.

Three months earlier 

"KANPAI!" The cheers and laugher echoing through the restaurant could be heard from outside. But there was honestly good cause for celebration. Hyuuga Hinata, the raven haired-white-eyed Jyuuken master from Konoha's most famous Hyuuga clan had been recently given the opportunity of a lifetime.

"So tell me, how does it feel?" Haruno Sakura, disciple of the Fifth-Gondaimae Hokage Tsunade-sama and leading practitioner of medical ninjutsu wrapped a warm arm around her friend.

"I…I-I don't know really." Hinata replied blushing. She wasn't used to all this attention, but it gave her a warm feeling deep inside her chest that couldn't be described as embarrassment. The impromptu party laughed at her answer.

"Oh come on, you've got to be very excited." Howled Inuzuka Kiba.

"Woof!" Kiba's lifelong pet, Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata continued to blush, wondering how in the world that dog was able to get seated inside the restaurant.

"Its not everyday people get promoted to Captain of an Anbu Squad." Abarame Shino spoke calmly from behind his sake cup. "You should be proud of your accomplishments, Hinata-san. Especially since this proves to your father that you are not worthless." Shino had a way of sobering up any situation. But from behind the dark sunglasses that he wore, he gave his longtime teammate a hearty smile.

Hinata blushed in reply.

"In any case we're all proud of you." Yamanaka Ino's words were slurred; possibly she had too much sake to drink. "So, drink up, this rounds on me!" Ino raised her glass once in the air, and then as if on cue to show how plastered she was, fell backwards out of her chair, beckoning laughter from everyone.

Hinata gulped down her sake glass and silently wished that there was one more person congratulating her right now. He was probably out training right now, of course, and though this party her friends had thrown her was wonderful, the one thing she did wish for to make this moment perfect, was for Naruto be sitting next to her, cheering her on…

"Congratulations," Offered a voice so silent and bitter, that it stopped the sounds of the party in a mere instant. It was if everyone had strained to listen to a feeble old man belting out his last requests before he died. Everyone turned to see who the speaker was. Everyone, that is, except for Hinata. Her body instantly tensed at the voice of her husband, the man her father had given her to.

Hyuuga Kurono waved hello to everyone, though his presence gave off a joyous and friendly aura, no one could help but notice the frightened look on their friends face. Feeling that everyone's eyes were suddenly on her, Hinata turned her head in feigned surprise, giving her husband the best smile she could muster.

"Thank you," She quickly searched her brain for an excuse, but before she could speak, Sakura spoke for her.

"Hello there Kurono-san, I hope you don't mind if we borrow your wife for a couple of hours. We were just dying to throw her a little party since its been forever since we saw her last."

"Ah, yes well that's fine." Kurono smiled. "I just came back from a mission and was stopping in for a drink, so would it be alright if I simply imposed myself on your little gathering here?"

"Sweet deal!" Ino had finally climbed back into her chair and raised her sake glass high in the air. "Next rounds on you."

"Fair enough." Kurono laughed, taking a seat next to his wife.

The party ended soon after midnight, the shinobi happily stumbled out of the restaurant so far past drunk that no one would remember parts of the excitement they had that night. All save the two who were silently walking down the darkened streets of Konoha, more sober than the night, or party allowed.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't come home." Hinata's meek voice broke the dark silence. "They just grabbed me before I could protest. Forgive me." She turned to look back at her husband, her eyes betrayed her expression.

"Its fine," Kurono stopped to look down at his wife. She didn't have time to raise her hands to block his strike. His fists were to fast for her to avoid. Hinata fell to the ground, her face red with pain. "The next time I have to go looking for you, I won't be so pleasant understand?"

Hinata was silent, but nodded her head as she lay on the ground.

"Good," Kurono spat. "I hope there won't be a next time."

Present Day 

She found the cave off the trail and had decided camp there for the night. She still had no idea of which country she was going to go seek asylum, though doing so would be like sending up a flare telling Konoha where exactly to come and find her. She sat with her back against her cave wall, and rechecked her supplies. One ration meal, twelve shuriken, a half-dozen kunai, and barely half of those had exploding tags attached to them. As far as exploding tags go, she had almost a full stack of the volatile little papers to probably set up a protect trap for the night. She let out a sigh, as she repacked her accessory pouch. She wished things had not turned out the way the did, if anything she wished she could change the past so that she would never have had to runaway from a home she'd loved so much.

Naruto dashed along the rooftops of Konoha as soon as he received the summons for the special mission. It was about time the old lady gave him a mission worth his time. He leapt high in the air allowing the wind to take him as he twirled about landing perfectly in front of the offices of the Fifth Hokage. A slight grin worked its way to his face, he'd been bored in Konoha doing nothing but training his new ninjutsu tiredly without end. He leapt up to the second floor and rushed passed the old lady's attendants as he made his way to her office.

"U-Z-U-MA-KI NARUTO!" He said joyously as he flung open the old lady's door. "Has-" Naruto paused as he took in the solemn look on the face of the Hokage. Inside her office, with their backs to him, were Sakura and Kiba. Usually, at an entrance like his they would turn around and berate him, but the silence in the room, and the burdened look on the Hokage's face said that the mission he was about to partake was serious. Dead serious, with a capital D.

"You're late," Tsunade, the Fifth, glared at Naruto.

"Late?" Naruto protested. "I came here as soon as I got word! And what's with that serious look on your face? You know you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep your face like that."

"Normally, I would humor you and your antics, but this situation is too serious for you to screw up. And if you don't think that you can be serious for the duration of this, then I'll simply replace you."

"Whoa, whoa!" Naruto raised his hands as he took his place next to Kiba and Sakura. The looks on both their faces were grim, and he was wondering what exactly could make everyone in the room act so uptight. "So what's the mission? Rescuing a princess, escorting a Daiymo? Oh, oh I know! We're gonna pay off Granny's debts by going on a treasure hunt? Right? Right?"

No one laughed, or even gave him a hint of a reaction. The only thing that made Naruto's face drop in surprise was the picture Shizune handed him. Before he could ask questions the old Lady answered them all at once.

"Your Mission, is to locate the whereabouts of _that_ person, and either bring them back to Konoha." There was a slight pause, long and dramatic enough to pound the point home. Naruto had been staring on the old lady's mouth, watching her lips form the words that his ears simply did not receive.

"WHAT!?" He didn't mean to scream, but certainly his reaction didn't even being to explain the sudden surge of emotions he was feeling at the moment. "Why?"

"Two days ago, an Anbu Squad was on their way back to the village, however, suddenly their captain refused to return to the village. Confused, the squad tried to bring their leader back by force." Shizune slid another photograph across the Hokage's desk and Naruto's eyes went wide. "Yesterday we found that Anbu squad decimated, their captain missing and one survivor who told us of the account. Normally, I was scramble every last Jounin and Anbu I had and have them bring this person back for questioning, however I figure that the situation is too delicate for them. So against my better judgment, I'm sending you three plus one more to, if possible, bring this person back alive. If you cannot convince them to come back on their own, then I want you to kill Hyuuga Hinata."

The picture of one of Naruto's dearest friends tumbled out of his hands.

"No," Naruto protested, almost on the verge of tears. Both Sakura and Kiba were already crying silently to themselves.

"If you three can't handle this, I can find others…" Tsunade paused. "Who are less…merciful."

Sakura, from behind her tears, shot Naruto a look so evil, it silenced him permanently for the remainder of the meeting.

"So," Kiba spoke, Naruto picking up on the weakness that was taking over his voice. "Who's the fourth member of our team?"

And as if on cue, the door to the Hokage's office slowly opened, and all eyes then focused on one Hyuuga Kurono. He didn't speak, though his simply bowed and acknowledge everyone's presence.

"Leave as soon as possible." The old Lady ordered.

"Right," They all meekly said in unison.

"Oh and Sakura, take this," The Hokage opened up a drawer in her desk and handed her disciple a small pouch. "I've prepared a special medicine for you all in case she seals away your chakra. If, that should happen, take this and you should be able to swiftly recover from the effects of her Jyuuken."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, carefully taking the pouch from the Hokage's hands Sakura hurried to catch up to the others.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto's screamed carried across the courtyard as the newly formed search team silently left the Hokage's office. "I don't get it. I just don't get it, why the hell would she runaway? I thought she loved living here."

"Naruto, why don't you just shut up?" Kiba barked. "You're not the only one who doesn't completely understand the situation." Naruto followed Kiba's gaze to the man silently trailing behind them. Hyuuga Kurono was staring at the dirt beneath his feet; the look on his face was a mixture of sadness and the harsh reality of life as a shinobi.

Naruto snatched Kurono up by his collar, suddenly alive with anger towards the man for reason unknown to him.

"What did you do to make her leave? You bastard If I found out you did something to her I'll kill myself."

"Whoa Naruto, calm down!" Kiba pushed Naruto away from the other man. "If anyone hurt Hinata, it would've been you."

"What?" Naruto's eyes shot open.

"See, you didn't even know that she was married did you?" Kiba pointed to Kurono. "Her wedding day was wonderful, though everyone could tell she spent the entire day looking and waiting for you to show up. You weren't on mission, so she had one of the worst days of her life."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "When did she get married and why would she be sad if I didn't show up?"

"You're dense." Kiba sighed and pushed past Naruto, in a hurry to pack. "I'm going to go pack; I'll meet you guys by the gate."

"Kiba…" Naruto sighed. He didn't know how exactly he was supposed to feel, but somehow he could feel nothing but anger towards this whole situation. Hinata had been very nice to him during his time in Konoha, and to put on a mission where he would be put in a position to kill one of his dearest friends…

"This is seriously fucked up!" Naruto screamed, rushing off without saying another word.

"Are you serious?" The cigarette fell out of Shikamaru's mouth as if adding an extra period to the end of a sentence.

"Yeah," Ino was staring at the bottom of her sake glass, the bar was eerily silent for the time of day. Well, it would've been silent save for Chouji's excessively loud crunching. "Apparently she refused to return to the village, and when her squad tried to calm her down, she attacked them."

"No way," Shikamaru still couldn't believe his ears. "That girl couldn't even kill a cockroach for fear of upsetting the insect's family."

"I know, but something about this entire situation doesn't sit right with me. I've known Hinata since the academy, and I don't believe that she could even fathom becoming a runaway." Ino poured herself another cup of sake, gulping down the hot liquid praying that it would clear up the confusion swimming around in her head.

"So what has the Fifth done about this? She put together a team yet?"

"Yeah, apparently she deemed it necessary to send out Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Kurono."

"Well, that was a smart decision." Shikamaru drew another cigarette from his pack and lit it.

"What? Sending Kurono as commander?"

"No, Sending in Naruto."

"Oh, yeah. She always did have a crush on that idiot."

"Only, I hope he's able to fight her if she refuses to return peacefully." Chouji said, grimly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru puffed. "Me too."

Hinata carefully disarmed the traps she set only hours earlier, not wanting to waste supplies. As soon as all the traps were disarmed she carefully dismantled her campfire, making it appear as if no one had taken refuge from the world in that cave. She hurried away from the cave and continued north, her Byakugan fully active and searching for any signs of people followed.

About midday she stopped running to take a break near a lake. She allowed herself the privilege of washing up; though still cautious of her surroundings she made her bathing session quick before hurrying to move on.

When night fell Hinata found a decent place to spend the night under a large tree. She built a fire there, though she was sure anyone idiot within eyesight would come to investigate the light, but for now she just needed to rest. She opened her ration kit, and ate what was her breakfast/lunch/dinner for the day.

She wondered what her father was thinking, what would he tell her if he was with her right now. He'd probably berate her and call her useless just like he always did. She honestly believed he simply didn't care about her at all. Then there was Neiji, his cold expressions and beliefs were made known constantly to her. She then thought back to her former teammates Kiba, with cute little Akamaru. Well Akamaru wasn't so little anymore. Shino and Kurenai-sensei. They could always make her smile, regardless of the situation. She lowered her head to her knees as she knew the shame she was brining to everyone went beyond disappointment.

_Even Naruto would be ashamed of you._ At that thought she began to cry, curling herself up into a ball next to the fire, she cried herself to sleep.

The search party traveled along just under the canopy of leaves in complete silence. Akamaru and Kiba were leading the formation, Sakura trailing behind him to his right, Naruto directly across from her and trailing the farthest behind the group was Kurono. He looked as silent and sad as the rest of the group. His mission was clear and he, just like the others in the group, where hoping that they could bring his wife home without any further incident.

They traveled all day and night not wanting to put any further distance between their friend and themselves than was already present.

"You think," Naruto was the first to break the silence. "You think that maybe she's gotten ill or something? Maybe she became possessed."

"I don't think so." Sakura nearly slipped on a tree branch, but quickly regained her balance and continued on. "Anbu normally do not go on mission if they are not one-hundred percent. Besides, I'm more worried about what might happen to her if other villages learn that she's runaway…" Sakura glanced over at her teammates and without saying it they all suddenly became aware of how dire the situation was.

"Woof!" Akamaru's bark froze all four shinobi's in their places.

"What is it?" Kurono whispered from his position.

"There's another scent here."

"Another scent?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean another scent?"

"There's another person, following her trail." Kiba watched Akamaru sniff out and then move on ahead. "We need to hurry."


	2. Partners

2: Partners 

She was up and armed before the intruder got with range of her camp. She had hidden herself in the only place she could, behind the giant tree that she had taken refuge in only a few hours prior. The intruder came through the brush, and she saw him. A tall limber man with light grey hair hidden beneath a straw traveler's hat. On his back he carried a plain looking long sword and heavy looking burlap bag.

"LUCKY!" The stranger cheered, running up next to the still burning campfire. "Gods smile down upon Kunio today!" The stranger, Kunio rushed to the still burning campfire and began to empty his burlap bag.

Hinata waited until she was sure the intruder did not sense her presence before she took a step to remove herself from the place.

"You don't have to leave so soon. Have some tea with me." Hinata's pale white eyes flashed open. Had he spotted her earlier? "Listen, you're too tense. Anyone could hear your heart beating as loud as it is."

"So how long have you been following me?" Hinata wasn't much for confrontations, but the situation didn't call for being skittish. She had to stay on her toes, but then again the stranger seemed okay. She'd watched him fix a tea kettle above the campfire and was sure that he posed no threat…

"Following you? Well I suppose you can say that." Kunio gave her a hearty smile, though he could see her face behind the mask she was wearing. "Actually I'm looking for someone in particular."

Hinata still approached the campfire cautiously; wary of any traps Kunio might've set. Her Byakugan was working overtime. She silently took a seat across from him, curious at what exactly this intruder wanted.

"Not going to take the mask off?" Kunio said, laughing surprisingly.

"Should I?" If anything Hinata was glad that she was wearing the fox shaped Anbu mask. It somehow boosted her self confidence knowing that no one would be able to see the expression behind the mask. It gave her the greatest security a shy person like her could ever want.

"No, you don't have to, but its really creepy talking to a fox." Kunio scratched the back of his head as he laughed heartedly. "But you're a ninja so it makes sense that you'd hide your identity."

Hinata stayed silent, for fear of given away too much information.

"So where you headed if you don't mind me asking?" Again, Hinata stay silent, avoiding his question. "Well, um I'm headed to place where people like me can be free."  
"I thought you were looking for someone."

"Oh, I am. I'm looking for the guy who'll lead me there. He's an old friend and he invited me to join him at this place."

"And what kind've place would this be?"

"A place for Nukenin like us."

"Like us?" Hinata was taken a back. How did he know she was a runaway ninja?

"Yeah, like us. Look, there's no way a member of an Anbu squad is going to be hanging out in the woods all by their lonesome. You seemed to be _hiding_ from something, or someone and it leads me to believe that you're just like me. You're trying to escape whatever fate has in store for you."

At this, Hinata solemn pulled off her mask, allowing Kunio to gaze upon the young features of her face.

"Yahoo! A hot babe! Kunio's lucky!" Hinata's face turned bright red. "Oh, sorry, I was just happy to have a female companion instead of guy. You know it kinda gets boring with guys around you know?" Hinata continued to blush, and Kunio continued to talk. For some reason she felt at ease with Kunio, though she wished he was Naruto instead. She sat and had tea with him until the sun rose the next morning.

Akamaru lead the team to the abandoned cave. There were definite signs of someone camping there at least two days prior. They were definitely closing in on their target…though Sakura honestly did not wish to think of the young Hyuuga heir as a target.

"Will we be able to catch up with her? She's not too far ahead is she?" Kurono was inexplicably worried. Sakura could perfectly understand his feelings. Not long ago, just as she and Naruto searched desperately for Sasuke, wanting to bring him back was the driving force behind her life for the last few years. And now this time, they certainly would not fail. And if things did come to a fight, there would be no way that anyone in the group would try to kill her. The Fifth knew better. This was purely a retrieval mission.

"Yeah, don't worry. With Akamaru's nose leading us we should catch up in no time." Kiba flash a smile reminiscent of Lee. "Let's move while we still have time."

Kunio spotted the village before she did.

"Ah," He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the noonday sun. "Seems we might actually have a chance to relax a bit." He looked over his shoulder at his traveling companion, waiting for an answer. She meekly stared at him with those big white blank eyes of hers. "Ah come on buddy, you got nothing to worry about. If things get hairy then I'll use my ultimate unstoppable ninjutsu to take care of whoever thinks they're strong enough to mess with us!"

At that his companion smiled. Little did he know it was because he had suddenly reminded her of a certain someone whom she desperately wished she could see at this very moment.

The runaways entered the cozy village together without drawing much attention to themselves. Near the center of town was a small transient-inn, and the two weary travelers took refuge there, taking seats in the far back corner of the inn's lower restaurant.

"Ohayo!" Chirped a greeting from a young red haired girl. "I'm Miaka I'll be your server today."

"Yo!" Kunio waved at the bubbly young waitress. "I'll have a order of vegetable tempura, and …" He stared at his menu for a second. The looks he was giving gave the impression he was fully concentrating on his selection. "Combo number fifteen, and thirty seven."

The eyes of the young waitress popped open for a brief second before casually turning to Kunio's traveling companion.

"And you miss? What will you have?"

"Nigeria and green tea please." The soft, wary voice responded.

"Coming right up." Miaka, the waitress, skipped away, leaving the two travelers in silence.

"So, partner." Kunio began.

"I-I'm not you're partner…" Hinata interrupted. Her voice did not raise above a soft whisper, but it was just enough for Kunio to pause. "I'm not even sure why I'm going with you."

"Ah, well that's fine then chummy." Kunio chuckled, though he was the only one who found the situation remotely humorous. "But let's just make the best of our current situation eh? It's not everyday people like us are able to get together and actually rest. Cause you know, days like today will be easy. Well, at least until me link up with my partner. After that…ooh yeah, freedom babe. No more running."

Hinata wasn't paying Kunio any attention. She quietly donned her Anbu mask, activated her kekkei genkai, searched the surrounding area for any signs of a Konoha hunter-nin, or the like. After she was confident there wasn't any adherent danger nearby, she removed her mask, allowing a longing filled sigh escape her lips.

"Ah what's wrong partner don't feel down." Kunio smacked her hard on her shoulder from across the table. "You got Kunio at your side, cheer up; nothing's going to go wrong while I'm around." He let out a hearty laugh.

Hinata allowed herself to smile, thinking that maybe having an accomplice to watch out for her wouldn't be so bad. But she still hardly knew the man and had to keep a respectful (read cautious) distance from him.

Miaka brought their order not long after, and the duo ate in partial silence. Kunio tore through his order in record time, even ordering seconds as he waiting for his _partner_ to finish her humble meal. By the time Kunio's second order came, the tiny restaurant was packed with people. Traveler's and workers on lunch break with their comrades. The place was starting to get too crowded for Hinata's tastes. Kunio seemingly read his partners mind and raised his hand for the waitress to pay for food and a room for the night.

While waiting for their tab to be brought to them, Hinata allowed her mind to wander freely. Memories of her village and loved ones flashed in her mind. Her heart warmed at the thought of being able to see everyone again, and then quickly sadden when she realized that it wouldn't be simply that easy. By running away she had essentially signed her own death warrant, however if what Kunio had said was true, and there was a safe haven for runaway's like her, then maybe traveling with him would work itself out somehow. Besides, she had a very good reason to not return to Konoha. Well, two very good reasons…

"Hands off!" Miaka's cry tore through the tiny restaurant, snatching Hinata free from her dream world. The young waitress was trapped between two scary looking thugs. Each thug was very well muscled, for their size. The one blocking Hinata's view of the waitress was about six foot two, wore a red cloth vest with a pair of black leggings with a giant dagger tucked away under his belt.

Hinata rose to her feet without a word, dropping a few coins on the table as she made her way towards the scene. Surprisingly Kunio threw his arm in her way, stopping her from moving any further.

"It's best to not get involved. Don't want to be drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves right?" Kunio gave her a wink, but the look on his face was serious. Hinata knew he was right; keep a lower profile than normal would increase her chances of escaping whoever was trying to trail them by at least eighty percent. But then again, she had spent most of her life watching a certain someone, and although she had very little contact with him, some of his personality traits had nonetheless rubbed off on her.

"I can't stand by while injustice happens." She slid the fox-shaped mask over her face. "That's my way of the ninja." She pushed past Kunio's arm, mustering up enough courage as she could, partially imagining that she was _him_ instead of the cowardly, useless heir to the Hyuuga clan.

"Oh come on babe, you'll have a great time if you hang out with us."

"I-I don't think she wants that." Hinata's voice again was nothing above a whisper, but made the two thugs stop their harassment of the waitress.

"Oh, and who are you kid?" The first thug leaned his face into Hinata's mask, and luckily for her, he could not see the nervous look on her face.

"No one special." She replied.

"Damn right," The thug wiped a meaty hand across his face. "Now you really don't know who you're messing with, since I haven't seen anyone around here dumb enough to walk around here with a child's mask on their face, I'll forgive this intrusion on my business. No you go run along and go chase a ball or something. Grown ups are talking here."

"I…" She began, but the thug pointed a huge finger into her face.

"Hey, kid I thought I told you to get lost." Hinata stood her ground, her emotions hidden behind the mask covering her face. When the thug realized the masked brat wasn't going to leave him alone he drew the giant dagger from his belt and pointed it at her neck. "Listen brat I'll give you till the count of three before I put this here dagger into that thick skull of yours."

Hinata didn't move.

"One," The giant began to count. His partner stepped around the waitress and behind Hinata, his knife drawn and ready to assist his fellow thug if need be. "Two!"

She activated her Byakugan, and the color of the world fading away and melting into a pale white. She could see his chakra circulating through out his body.

"THREE!" The thug's arm came down faster than she had expected. However his movement was still slow and predictable. She ducked under his arm, using her right arm to parry his strike; she lightly pressed her index finger to the chakra point just under his armpit. She then snaked around the giant's body, and planted a hard knife-hand chop to the back of his neck. He fell to the ground without making a single noise.

"Aniki!" The second thug moved to attack, but was suddenly stopped by the sword being pressed against his neck.

"I don't think so son." Kunio spoke grimly. "I think you should just peel your partner there off the floor and go home." Kunio pressed the sharp end of his blade harder against the thug's neck as if enforcing his point.

"The Metaru sento-teki won't forget, nor forgive this." The thug warned as he lifted his unconscious comrade up onto his giant shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'll be long gone before you can get revenge, so just let it go." Kunio sheathed his sword, watching the thug hurry away.

"Nice technique." Kunio said, slapping his partner hard on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Hinata rubbed her shoulder. Turning to the rescued waitress she removed her Anbu mask. "Thanks for the meal."

"Please, my god you must stay." Myakka's face was unusually panic instead of relieved as most victims usually were. "They'll be back, and they'll probably bring more of their goons here. I'll loose my job!"

"Well, then I guess we gotta go then." Kunio said, placing his straw traveler's hat over his head.

"Leave? But…but…" Miaka began to protest.

"Don't worry kid." Kunio placed a hand on her head and smiled. "It's better to meet the Army head on, than to wait for a counter attack." He calmly walked out into the dusty streets of the small village, pausing briefly to glance over his shoulder.

"You're not gonna let ol Kunio here clean up the mess you made are you?" He said jokingly to his partner, then took off in the direction the two thugs had run off.

"Sorry for the mess." Hinata turned and bowed to Miaka, and then hurried off after her partner.


	3. Trackers

3: Trackers 

As small as the village was, it took Hinata almost forever to finally catch up with Kunio. Her carefree partner was sitting crouched atop of a ledge, casually watching the thug he'd chased away earlier, carry his unconscious partner to a rundown shack near the town exit. Hinata landed near Kunio without a sound, but he still turned his head and acknowledged her.

_Just who in the world is this guy? _She thought to herself. _As silent as I was…_

"Ah there we go." Kunio's gaze was focused on the sudden flow of armed men pouring out the doorway of the small shack. He set his bag down on the ledge his was on and vanished from view, only to reappear a half second later on the ground below.

"Hey guys! Looking for me?" Kunio raised his hand in greeting, playfully beckoning his victims to get within range.

"Th-that's one of the guys that attacked Odoshi." The thug from before pointed at Kunio as if he was telling his big brother who had just beat him up.

"What are you talking about?" Kunio smiled. "I didn't even lay a hand on either of you. It was my partner that beat your friend up."

"And where is that little punk?" The thug pointed his fist at Kunio.

"Like I would give up my partner. You'll have to beat it out of me."

"Sounds like a good idea." The Thug popped his large knuckles and rushed forward; his comrades raised a hearty battle cry amongst themselves and followed.

Kunio lazily drew his long sword from his back; he drew a line across the ground in front of him seemingly oblivious to the charging thugs in front of him. As they closed in, Kunio glanced up at Hinata. He gave her a wink and then turned his attention to the rushing mob.

"Ninpo." Kunio raised his free hand and aimed it at the mob. "Shinryaku suru Shitsu."

Hinata raised her arms to shield her face from the light of the explosion. When she was able to open her eyes again she saw that half of the mob was thrown aside by the blast. Their bodies scattered along the streets like blown leaves. Kunio raised his sword to his shoulder, a bored expression painted across his face.

"What that's all you got?" Kunio laughed. "Come on, this seriously wasn't worth me coming out to find you guys." He placed his sword back in its sheath on his back. "Look at least try to put up a fight if you're gonna attack a ninja head on. Its only common sense."

"D-d-d-did he just say ninja!?" One of the still standing thugs gasped.

"Someone go get the boss!" Another ordered.

"Oooh, bringing out the big guns already? Hey partner, why don't you come down here and get a front row seat to this ass whoopin I'm about to dish out." Against her better judgment, Hinata join Kunio on the ground, her sudden appearance surprised the thugs on the ground, cause to them, the person wearing the child's mask had appeared in a torrent of flower petals. A simple teleportation-jutsu she had learned from Kurenai-sensei herself.

"I thought you were against making a scene." She inquired sheepishly.

"Ah, kid don't worry. Told you I'm undefeatable." Kunio drew back the sleeve of his to reveal a decently toned bicep. He was about to say something else when a shadow of a man bigger than the nearest building engulfed him.

"Are you the one that assaulted my men?" Asked a man bigger than Hinata had ever seen. The boss of the gang was huge, though he dressed significantly more regal than the men he apparently commanded; they still wore the signs of a starving bandit king. On his extremely large waist he wielded two giant axes the size of horse carts.

"They assaulted my partner first." Kunio said with a grin, though his face was covered in utter amazement. "What the hell do they feed you? Horses?"

"You're a funny guy." The leader of the thugs said. "My name is Akunin, leader of the Metaru sento-teki. I would like to offer you membership into my gang. We could use a man with your skills."

"Ooh, a job offer." Kunio touched his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Sounds nice, but see I don't make any decisions without my partner here." He glanced back at Hinata, who, if he could see the expression behind her mask, was staring at him wide-eyed. Why was he putting such a decision on her shoulders?

"What do you say partner? Give up our vagabond ways and end our journey here, or…" Kunio stood back up, his hand going up the hilt of his long sword. "Or do we teach these losers that it's not nice to use your muscles to prey on the innocent."

Hinata raised her hands, knowing full well that she never had to make a decision in the first place. Whoever this Kunio character was, he certainly wasn't about living a life of crime. Maybe, somewhere in his heart he couldn't stand allowing the strong prey on the weak. In that respect he'd earn her trust. If only a teeny bit.

"Well, seems like my partner says no." Kunio smiled and gave Akunin one of the rudest gestures he could with his free hand.

"Too bad for you." Akunin grinned. "I'll post your head the poles outside the town gate."

Akunin drew his axes off his belt and charged forward.

"I'll take this guy, you handle the small fry." Without even waiting for acknowledgement Kunio rushed forward with speeds not even Hinata could match. Akunin swung his first axe down, splitting the ground beneath Kunio's feet. The agile vagabond ran up under the giants arm and slid between his legs behind him. The giant turned around to see the smaller man looking at him smiling.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off that annoying face of yours!" Akunin growled. The giant drew back his arms to swing down his axe, but a suddenly flash of pain in his arms stopped the giant in his tracks.

"You're probably wondering why you can't move." Kunio tipped the brim of his hat up just slightly past his eyes. "I just cut every single tendon in your body. In about ten seconds, you're gonna fall to the ground dead."

The giant fell over backwards, smashing some of his men in the process.

"Damn, I gotta get the timing on that right." Kunio chuckled to himself. He jumped up on the deceased giants belly to see how his partner was fairing, and to his amazement she was handling herself quite well. She had ten of the thugs surrounding her and they all had come at her at once. He watched her duck, dodge, parry, and strike each assailant as if she was merely dancing for the lead position of a ballet. Not a single one of her movements were wasted, and once she had successfully knocked the last thug unconscious, he began to applaud.

His partner looked at him with a confused and embarrassed look.

"Nice there chummy," Kunio clapped. "Come kiddo, I'm so impressed with ya I'm gonna buy you a drink. Please tell me you drink."

Hinata shook her head.

"Bah, well then, let me treat you to some pocky, everyone likes pocky." With that he stood up and retrieved his traveling bag, his partner silently following him.

They made camp as the sun finally set covering the woods in complete darkness. Though Naruto had wished they'd kept going, he knew that they needed their strength if they were gonna catch up to Hinata anytime soon. According to Kiba, Akamaru had judged her distance to be close enough to where they could at least catch up to her by the next day.

"Hey you okay?" Sakura lightly touched Naruto on the shoulder as he stared into the camp fire.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to sleep." The blonde haired shinobi probed the fire with the stick he was holding in his left hand.

"It seems as if fate is going to constantly have us chasing our friends." Sakura sat next to her long time team mate, saddened by the sick similarity this mission shared with one they had just barely finished.

"This is different." Naruto sighed. "Hinata's not out looking for power, she's running from something. And whatever that something is, she feels that she can't trust any of us to help her out. Just like that bastard…" Naruto flexed his grip on the stick, snapping it in half without realizing it.

Sakura put an arm around her teammates shoulder.

"Listen, all we have to do is talk to her. It's Hinata we're after remember? She won't fight any of us. And just think once we get her back to the village, the worse thing that would happen to her is probably a slap on the wrist and some community service. Everyone loves that girl to death and if there was a legitimate reason for her to run away, then I'm sure all we have to do is talk to her and find out what that reason is."

"Yeah," Naruto said, totally drained of enthusiasm. But Sakura couldn't blame him for being down, since she was feeling exactly the same way. She remembered the way the girl slowly began to change after her first chunnin exam. Though still shy at first, she gradually became more and more open. Laughing out loud and enjoying gatherings, though constantly keeping a low profile, that the Konoha eleven often dragged her too.

"Say, Naruto." There had been a question on Sakura's mind that she'd been dying to ask. "Why didn't you go to her wedding? I'm pretty sure you got word since practically everyone of the village was there. A matter of fact where have you been lately? You've been vanishing a lot lately."

"You know I finally figured out the reason why Kakashi-sensei was always late." Naruto buried his head between his knees. Sakura listened intently wondering what the young shinobi meant. "He visits the hero memorial everyday. Spends all of his mornings there just standing, silent and motionless. I think he cries."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I've been sleeping there lately. Training myself to be stronger..." He looked away from the fire, his eyes focusing somewhere else. "And I've been looking for people."

"Looking for people? Why?"

"Don't you know?" Naruto raised his head giving her a false smile. "I'm the farthest behind everyone. Out of the entire Konoha eleven…I'm the only genin."

"But didn't the Hokage…"

"Yeah, she has." Naruto began to lazily play with the grass they were sitting on. "She's offered a straight, test free, promotion to Jounin, but I turned it down."

"Why turn down such an offer? Are you really stupid?" Sakura raised her hand to smack him a good one.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't." The young boy sighed. "Taking free handouts, instead of working for it myself…isn't my way of ninja."

Now she completely understood why he was training so much. It must've been a shock to him to return to suddenly realize that every single one of his friends now outranked him. But there was no way he could take the chunnin exam without at least two genin team members. Had he not found anyone willing to go with him? It must've been frustrating for him.

"Don't worry Naruto." Sakura threw her arms around her teammates shoulders. "You'll make your dream come true."

They sat silent in each others arms for a long while, until Naruto broke the silence with a question he'd been dying to ask all day.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Why would Hinata have a horrible wedding day if I didn't show up? I don't understand."

"She was hoping you would stop it."

"Stop it?" Naruto leaned away in surprise. "Why would I do something like that?"

Sakura smacked him hard across his skull. "You really are stupid you know that."

"All right let's get moving." Kiba was up, packed and ready to move before the sun came up. Akamaru was busy sniffing around trying to literally point them in the right direction. Other than Kurono, the rest of his search party was barely climbing out of their tents.

"Can't we wait and have breakfast first?" Naruto whined as he scratched his hair as if he'd just been on the receiving end of an infestation.

"You two can catch up," Kurono, for the first time since the team got together spoke. He'd been keeping a respectful distance from the others, knowing that they simply didn't trust him at all. "Once Kiba-kun and I find her, we'll bring locate her, we'll secure the area and wait for you guys."

"Fine, we'll catch up." Sakura yawned.

"No, wait let's all go together that way,"

"You idiot." Sakura smacked Naruto from behind. "It's best if her old teammate and husband talk to her first. She'll listen to them, more than she'd listen to us."

"But didn't you tell me last night?" Naruto protested, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, ready to pound him good.

"Right now I think you'd do more damage than good." Kiba stated. But he smiled at them anyway. "Don't worry guys. Just let ol'Kiba here play the hero for a change. I'll bring her back, or I won't come back at all."

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba turned to Kurono and nodded.

"Let's move." The three vanished into the tree line, leaving the two tired shinobi's alone.

"Come on, let's clean up." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm, leading him back to his tent.

"Wake up chummy!" Kunio pounded on Hinata's door, causing the young girl to pull the black over her head in frustration. He'd been at it for about five minutes now, trying to wake her. She understood his urgency to leave, and wanted to get moving too, but had at least wanted to enjoy the comforts of the inn for at least another ten minutes. "Come on kid, times a waste'n I know you're in there, or maybe you want me to come in?"

"Gah!" she threw the blankets to the floor and angrily flung open the door.

"Whoa kiddo," Kunio leaned back and instantly plugged his nose with his fingers. "Maybe you should shower first. I know you ninja girls enjoy being rugged, but good grief son…"

She slammed the door in his face, partly because she was embarrassed, partially because she was angry. Still, a shower did sound great. She peeled off her black one-piece, which she had been sleeping in and hit the shower. Once she was cleaned up, dressed and rearmed she hurried out her room to find Kunio leaning against the wall waiting for her. He leaned into her face and sniffed at her.

"Ah, much better kid. If you're gonna be my partner I can' have you smelling like you just came from the manure convention." He leaned back and laughed, heading down the hall towards the stairway. "Come, come, let's get breakfast and get moving. Don't wanna be wasting daylight."

Hinata silently complied, following her carefree cohort downstairs. Once there, they ordered breakfast and ate. Though Hinata would've preferred a silent breakfast, Kunio went off spinning tales of his exploits from his old village. After breakfast they followed the road out of town, Kunio joyfully telling stories to his silent partner.

Kiba was excited as he entered the village.

"You sure she's here Akamaru?" The tracker asked his longtime companion.

"Arf!" The giant dog barked its assurance.

"Good boy." Kiba smiled, then turned to Kurono. "Look you take this half of the village, and I'll take the other side we'll set off signal flare with our chakra when we find her okay?"

"Understood." Kurono nodded in agreement. He activated his Byakugan and began searching.

"Okay boy, take me to her." Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head and the dog took off. They stopped briefly at a transient inn in the center of town, then Akamaru headed off towards the towns exit in a made rush. Certainly she was close by, as was another, unfamiliar scent. The two ran as fast as they could, hoping to catch their friend before she put any more distance between them…

And then he found her, calmly walking the road leading away from the village next to man, of all things. Probably just some random traveler she helped out no doubt. She was constantly doing things like that, and Kiba had remember scolding her once about talking to strangers. He nodded to Akamaru and broke away from his companion, circling around the trees in order to box her in. Not to trap her, but to make sure she didn't try to run away while he tried to convince her to come home. From his perch in the tree line above, he gave to order for Akamaru to move in.

"Byaku-" Hinata was about to release her kekkei genkai when Kunio spun around suddenly, one hand going to his sword the other pushing Hinata behind him.

"Careful buddy, looks like we got company."

"Company?" Hinata placed her back against Kunio's her hand going up to her own sword in defense.

"Oh come on, that's not a way to greet an old friend." Inuzuka Kiba dropped out of the tree line in front of her, behind her dropped his K-9 companion.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata relaxed a bit, surprised that he wasn't a hunter-nin…or was he…

"Its okay, I'm not a clone, or a transformation. Its really me. Go ahead take a look." Kiba held his hands out to either side of his body and kept a respectful distance.

"If you need me to attack partner just give the word." Kunio spoke in a serious voice that felt completely out of character. Hinata lightly touched his arm from where she was standing, signaling him to stand down. She activated her Byakugan and once she saw his chakra system was indeed that of Kiba she offered him a smile.

"Kiba!"

"Told you it was me." Kiba smiled, but then the smile faded into a sad, serious gaze. "Look, I've come to take you back to the village. Everyone's worried about you, and stuff." Hinata hung her head in shame.

"I-I-I won't go back…" She said softly, but firmly.

"Please, Hinata-san, don't say that." Kiba dropped his arms and sighed. "I-I've been given orders to kill you if I couldn't convince you to come back. Its, not something I want to even toy with thinking about having to do. I mean whatever problem you're having right now there's tons of people willing to help you out. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'm sure its pretty silly…"

"I said I'm not going back." Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'm not going to change my mind. I-I…"

"You moron!" Kiba raised his voice, not out of anger, but out of fear. "Do you even know what this means? Not to just to me, but for the others!? Its only going to get worse and you're going to end up hurting a lot of people. Not just other ninja from the village you never met, but friends, close friends. You don't even know how much this is killing that dweeb Naruto."

"Naruto?" Hinata finally looked up, and the two former teammates saw the worry and tears in the others eyes.

"Yeah, even that moron came to look for you. I told him he wasn't needed, but I promised him that we wouldn't have to fight to bring you back. So, please…" Kiba was begging now, something Hinata knew he would never allow anyone to see him do. "Come home."

"Look partner," Kunio spoke in a voice reminiscent of her old teacher Iruka… "It's none of my business what decision you make, and I'd miss our conversations if you left. But maybe you should listen to your friend while you still can. You must be real important if the village sent your friends after you rather than an assassination squad."

"Kunio-san…" Hinata looked back at her traveling partner, and was about to make her decision when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and leapt away. The explosion sent rocks and pieces of wood in every direction.

"I told you," A familiar voice she was not too happy to hear, stepped through the smoke billowing up from the center of the road. "The next time I had to come looking for you, it wouldn't be pleasant."

"Kurono!" Kiba yelled from his new perch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you." Kurono shot Kiba a vicious look.

"Who the hell is that?" Kunio lifted the edge of his traveler's hat as he stared down at the would-be assassin.

"Hey, you up there." Kurono lifted a finger and pointed it at Kunio. "Would you please do me a favor and return my wife?"


	4. Defenders

4: Defenders 

"You're wife?" Kunio stole a gaze at his traveling companion. "Well, then far be it for me to stand in the way of a man coming after his wife."

Hinata flashed him an look covered in fear, in which Kunio simply shrugged.

"Kurono, what the hell's your problem?" Kiba was royally pissed. He'd almost convinced his friend to return and then this pompous asshole screwed everything up. Bastard…

"I told you that this doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't, I could've been kill in that explosion you fucktard!" Kiba took an aggressive stance.

"You little peon, you have no idea of who you're screwing with." Kurono then turned his full attention to Kiba.

"Like I give a shit." Kiba widened his stance, and Akamaru leapt down from the trees, joining him. "Hinata, just watch, I'm gonna make this ass-wipe apologize to you on his fucking knees."

"Are you trying to fight me kid?" Kurono gawked.

"Fight? No, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kiba had never executed a hand-seal so fast in his life. "Jujin Bushin…" In a puff of smoke, Akamaru transformed into a clone of his master.

"Kids and their tricks." Kurono sighed, leaning back in the stance coined by the Hyuuga clan as he activated his own Byakugan.

"Come get some you fucking prick!" Together both master and beast rushed the lone fighter.

Kiba leapt in, and Kurono ducked his first swing, bending backwards to avoid Kiba's forearm. A half second later Akamaru, in clone form, went for his legs. Kurono flipped backwards, landing on top of the cloned Akamaru's back and swiftly punted the mutt into the closest tree.

"You son of a bitch!" Kiba ran forward with his fist cocked back behind his head. Kurono simply side-stepped the punch and brought his knee hard into Kiba's chest. Hinata's former teammate rolled on the ground coughing up blood.

"Now then." Kurono turned to the tree wear Hinata was watching, completely appalled. "Get down here, I'm not going to ask you again."

"Don't," Kiba painfully picked himself off the ground, using a tree to keep himself upright. "Don't you dare go back to him."

"Kid, I kept you alive because I'd have a hard time explaining your…"

"Shut up." Kiba grinned, though his usually pearly white teeth were stained red. "I'm not some small fry you can hit once and expect to stay down. Fucker,"

"Kiba stop!" Hinata shouted, everyone stopped in surprise. "I-I'll go back. Just don't fight."

"Too late," Kiba grinned, looking up towards Kunio. "You there, take her away from here. Whatever you do, don't let this bastard touch her. Promise me that."

"Can do!" Kunio nodded and before Hinata could protest, he wrapped his arms around her and leapt away.

"You little…" Kurono angrily stepped towards Kiba. "Now she's gotten away."

"If I was you, I wouldn't worry about her." Kiba pushed himself off the tree and stumbled into the road. The hit he took to the chest was killing him. He hadn't underestimated the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, but to be actually hit with it at full force was one thing.

"With the wound you have right now, I can assure you your life. If you don't…" Kurono began to warn him as if the warning itself would make Kiba rethink the plan he had already set into action.

"Like I said you prick, don't bother." With a slight grin Kiba drew a kunai from his pouch and yelled out. "Akamaru! DYNAMIC MARKING!"

"Dynamic wha-?" Kurono turned around just in time to catch the urine Akamaru was loosing in his eyes.

"Jujin Bushin," Kiba shoved the kunai in his mouth as he rushed towards Kurono using every last bit of strength he could muster. He quickly rounded his approach, twisting his upper body around he began his spin, and shouted the name of the technique as Akamaru too, now transformed, copied his exact moments. "GAATSUGA!!"

Naruto lifted his head as if his ears caught wind of something painful.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked Sakura as she busied herself with building the fire that was going to be their warmth for the night.

"I didn't hear anything." Sakura began knocking the flint stones she was holding together. "I think you're going nuts."

Naruto stared off into the wind in the direction he was sure the sound had come from. "My gut's telling me something's not right, I'm going."

"Going?" Sakura had finally managed to ignite the timber when Naruto rushed past her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'll be back don't worry." Naruto leaped away into the trees, following the general direction he believed both Kiba and Kurono went.

Inuzuka Hana was busy feeding her Haimaru Sankyodai when a sudden pain shot through her chest out of nowhere. It was if someone had ripped her heart out from afar. Her companions, apparently feeling the discomfort of their master nudged, whined and licked her worryingly.

"Hana!" The voice of the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan came from inside the house. "Are you okay?"

"Kiba…" Hana clutched her chest tightly as she pushed herself up to her feet. "Something's wrong with Kiba."

"What do you mean?" The eldest Inuzuka asked, stepping out into the front yard while drying her hands off with her shirt.

"Something's just doesn't feel right." Hana replied, feeling slightly winded but not tired.

"Don't worry about that boy. He and his dog have been through a lot of hardships together and whatever mission he's out on now will do nothing more than make him stronger. If you keep babying him, he'll never grown up to be a strong man."

"Yeah," Hana mumbled, but still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong…

When Kunio finally paused long enough to release Hinata from his arms it was nearly sundown. He wasn't sure how much distance he had put between them, the animal user and the man who was apparently his partners…erm…partner. As soon as he let her go his young companion fell to her knees, trying to hide the fact that she was obviously crying by placing her hands over her face.

Kunio scratched his face as he attempted to come up with some encouraging words. After a good long thinking session, he gave up. There was nothing he could think of that could make her think that he understood exactly what she was feeling. Granted they were both runaway shinobi, but she was actually running from something, where-as he was simply leaving. Not quite the same sort of situation, but at the same time not quite different.

"Let's…let's keep going…" She spoke after awhile, wearily climbing to her feet. Though he'd carried her the entire distance they traveled, his partner looked drained and completely worn out.

"We can stop to rest if you like. It's no big…"

"No," Hinata said firmly. "There isn't enough distance between us."

"Shouldn't you stay and wait for your friend? He had a lot of spunk so I'm sure he wasn't def-" Kunio stopped himself as he watched the back of his partner's head shake in a vigorous _no._ "Look, you don't have to answer this, but the reason why you're running."

Hinata raised her to silence her partner. She quietly donned her ANBU mask again and took off without a single word.

Naruto found Kurono leaning against a tree, clutching his arm.

"Hey!" the young shinobi dropped out of the trees and knelt down next to the injured man. "What happened?" He began shaking the man, repeating his question until the older man stirred long enough to ask his question again.

"N-Naruto…is that you?" Kurono strained. The apparent wounds to his body seemed serious. There was a red line along his left cheek and by the way he was clutching his chest it seemed like he'd been attacked with a blade weapon, and possibly Jyuuken taijutsu. Had this man been an enemy, Naruto would've been thoroughly impressed with Hinata's handiwork.

"Yeah, it's me, tell me what happened."

"I-I tried to talk to her, but she…she wouldn't listen to either of us." Kurono coughed and weakly raised his right arm, pointing behind Naruto. "Poor kid…he and his dog never saw her coming."

Naruto spun on his heels, and his heart couldn't sink any lower than it had since…

"KIBA!" The name of his long time friend spilled out of his mouth. Kiba was leaning up against a shattered tree, his eyes rolled up into his head. Naruto's finger instinctively went to his throat, searching for a pulse.

"I'm sorry kid," Kurono coughed regretfully. "I don't think he could've survived the blows he took."

"Kiba, buddy, come on, wake up." Naruto shook Kiba's limp body, tears pouring out his eyes. He looked around for something, anything in his surroundings to use to wake Kiba up….when he spotted the third victim of the apparent attack. Akamaru' the white fluffy K-9 companion of Kiba was laying on his side, his naturally white fur covered in bright red blood. "Akamaru…"

The scream Naruto let roar from his lips echoed throughout the woods. The situation didn't make sense, first Hinata runs away after apparently killing her own team, and now Kiba…If there was anyone in Konoha who treated Hinata like she was family it was Kiba, and the way Akamaru used to play with her…

"This is bullshit…bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" Naruto hugged Kiba's limp body as he cried into the shoulder of a friend he knew he would never see again. Suddenly, without warning, he dropped the body of his dead comrade and turned to snatch Kurono up by his collar.

"Alright, spill it you fuck." The chakra bursting from Naruto's slender body began burning Kurono's already soiled skin. "What the hell did you do! There's no way in hell Hinata could, or would do some shit like this."

"You think I'm lying?" Kurono coughed weakly. "Ask your friend over there. I'm sure he'd back me up on what happened. I swear to you I'm telling the truth. If I had done this you think I would've hung around trying to pass this off? I'm more surprised at this than you are kid."

Naruto took a moment to let Kurono's words sink in. Maybe the older man was right. But he still couldn't feel as if there was something more to the situation than meets the eye. There were signs of an explosion and though he had not seen Hinata in an actual mission environment in quite some time he knew first hand that her Jyuuken wasn't that powerful…or maybe he was wrong and the situation was exactly what it was before him.

"We have to go back…back to the village." Naruto said, finally releasing his grip on Kurono's collar. "I-I just can't leave their bodies out like this."


	5. Silencer

5: Silencer 

Sakura's hands instantly went to her face as Naruto carefully set down the beaten body of their longtime mutual friend, Kiba, on the ground. She instinctively rushed to Kiba's body, her hands going off pure reflex and memory, before Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to pull her away.

"No, I can fix him. He's just unconscious, I can fix him." She pushed Naruto off of her. Sakura checked for a pulse, finding none she slipped a hand under his shirt to feel for his heart beat. Feeling neither, she began CPR. "Come on, breath for me Kiba…"

"Sakura," Naruto's voice reached her ears, but she ignored him.

"Shut up I have a patient here." She tilted his head back, breathed into his mouth.

"Sakura…" Naruto was pestering her again. Couldn't he see she was busy trying to revive someone?

"Naruto I'm going to need you to-"

Naruto interrupted her, his voice so loud it frightened away whatever birds were nesting in the area. "He's dead Sakura!"

Sakura placed a careful hand on Kiba's forehead. "I-I can revive him, just give me some time, I'll need my bag, its in my-"

"Didn't you hear me he's dead?" Naruto shouted again.

"You fucking asshole!" Sakura shot to her feet, spinning around her fist clenched tightly ready to feed him a tasty knuckle sandwich free of charge, courtesy of the Haruno Sakura corner deli….until she saw Naruto's face. His eyes were overrun with tears…just like the time when…

Sakura shook her head free of the memory and instead of punching him like she had fully intended, she leaned her head into his shoulder, fully allowing her true emotions take over.

"This isn't right." Sakura sobbed. Kiba could be a loud-mouth, rash, and down right annoying. But he was probably one of the kindest, most loyal person Sakura had ever met. Not to mention the working the working relationship he had with Naruto over the last couple of years, up until recently anyone who had met Kiba at least once, would sorely miss the man and his dog forever. "Akamaru! Where's Akamaru?" Sakura's head shot up, not able to fully believe that she thought of Kiba's companion as an after thought. If anything, his family would probably want to take care of Kiba's childhood friend if something were….

"He's…with Kiba…" Is all Naruto said. And for the animal that had probably saved more lives that the entire staff of Konoha's medical facility than combined, both Naruto and Sakura wept.

His partner kept looking over her shoulder as if she was waiting for someone to appear from behind and attack them.

"It's a pretty name you have." Kunio said, breaking the long silence they'd committed themselves since they left Kiba behind. Kunio looked behind his shoulder to see whether or not she was going to blush like she always did. To his dismay she still had her fox mask hidden over her face, preventing him from judging her initial reaction. "Look, I know you're hurting inside right now. Anyone would be saddened about the death of their friend. But you know a ninja isn't supposed to feel anything. We're tools babe. Nothing more than pawns on a chess board. Well, more like queens. If your side of a chess board had nothing but queens."

From behind his partner mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her since her mask muffled her already soft voice.

"Huh? Speak up?" Kunio cupped a hand to his ear.

"I said I'm not a tool!" Hinata raised her voice loud enough for him to hear. "I may be a ninja but…but I'm not some worthless tool that can be tossed aside. Neither was Kiba, or Akamaru. They were…" She seemed to fix her gaze on the opening of the tree-line ahead of them. "They were the only ones who treated me like a person."

"So why not turn around and avenge them?" Kunio leapt down into the clearing as soon as they reached the exit. He landed in a short crouch, softly pulling out a map he'd tucked away into the folds of his shirt. "You seem like you're more than capable of handling that guy. He looked like a wuss to me ya know. If I hadn't been asked by a dying man to protect you, then I would've never…"

"I'm not running away for myself." Hinata stated firmly as she landed without a sound next to her crouching companion. "I'm not that vain. I honestly don't believe that I could survive on my own at all. The only reason why I made it to captain of Konoha's Anbu squad was because of my family name. When my father heard I was accepted into ANBU, I'd thought he'd throw a fit. He didn't even congratulate me on, what was probably the greatest accomplishment I'd ever made." Hinata removed her mask, wiping out the inside with a cloth she'd taken out of her pouch. Her eyes were red from crying.

Kunio kept his eyes focused on Hinata, waiting for her to finish her story. He studied her young face as she lost herself in cleaning the inside of her mask. To Kunio, she was one of those ugly ducklings who was in the middle of blooming into a wonderful swan, but somewhere along the way she forgot to develop a positive personality, thereby forbidding herself from being able to blossom fully. It was the only way to put it. After a moment of silence, her pale white eyes glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"My father, told me to get out of his way, since he was late getting ready for my sisters Academy graduation." Hinata stared at the inside of her mask, gripping it as if it was a lost teddy bear.

"Don't you think you were being a little selfish? I mean, Ninja Academy graduations are important."

"He never even bothered coming to mine." Hinata laughed, but not because it was it was funny. It was if she was trying to suppress another emotional crying fit. "He gave me away to Kurono before I had a chance to tell the man I loved what was in my heart. I sent him an invitation to my wedding, hoping that he would come and stop the wedding like what happens to most girls in the movies." Hinata leaned her head back as she stared up into the sky. For a brief moment she envied the birds in the air, flying freely to wherever they wished.

"Did he come?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe he got there late, I never saw him. But I definitely haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Did he ever have feelings for you?" Hinata shook her head grimly.

"I-I don't know. I never had the courage to ask." She was about to place her mask over her head, but then for some unknown reason, reconsidered it. "I've always been the weakest member of my family. No one would care if I died."

"That's a load of crap." Kunio finally rose from his crouch and lightly thumped Hinata across the top of her head. "That guy who just bought us time back there. I'm pretty sure he would care if you died."

Hinata's head dropped, her hands covering her face again as she began to sob into her palms.

"Why…why…" She fell to her knees, wondering why she was pouring herself out to s stranger she'd only met a day earlier. "Why is this happening to me?"

Sakura watched silently as Naruto stuffed the body of their former comrade into his sleeping bag, zipping the bag shut, in order to give their friend some sort of peace. Kurono had been propped up against a tree, watching Naruto step out of his tent and offer a small prayer to the gods to take care of his longtime friend.

Naruto had told her the story of Kiba's death, but something about it wasn't sitting well with her. She had half a mind to beat the truth out of Kurono, but according to Naruto, and her own examination, the man was injured pretty bad. But for a man blessed with the powers of the Hyuuga clan, combined with Kiba's tracking ability, there was no way the two should've been ambushed the way Kurono said they did. His quick explanation that Hinata was both a Byakugan and a fully trained member of ANBU, her knowledge of the Byakugan was therefore unparalleled when it came to sneaking up on someone with three-hundred-and-sixty-degree vision. And as far as outsmarting Akamaru and Kiba's noses…they had trained together for a long time, so it did make sense. But that didn't mean she suspected something.

Ever since they were little Hinata had been a shy, introverted girl who had grades that were decent. She had never aspired to do anything spectacular with her life, though everyone with an I.Q above 1 knew what she held deep in her heart for Naruto. Everyone in the village could see how heartbroken she was on her wedding day when Naruto didn't show up. How depressed she'd gotten when she found out that no one had had any contact with the young genin in quite sometime.

But this was in no way, shape or form Naruto's fault. Sakura firmly believed that Hinata couldn't be so vain as to runaway just so Naruto would chase after her…Would she? To some degree it made sense, but Hinata wasn't the type to take that kind of excessive action. There had to be something else.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice snapped Sakura out of her daydream. He was going through Kiba's accessory pouch, scavenging every last kunai, shuriken and smoke bomb he could stuff into his bag. "Take Kurono back to the village. I'm going find her and bring her back."

"No," Sakura protested. "What if he's right, and she really did attack and kill Kiba. I'd hate to think what would happen if she sees you."

"Why would that matter?" Naruto fixed his pouch to his belt, staring at Sakura as if she'd just asked him to solve a complicated mathematical algorithm.

"You numbskull," Sakura leaned into Naruto's face almost screaming. "She loved Kiba like a brother, now if she's capable of killing him, just think of what she'd do to you by yourself given how she feels about you."

"Feels about me?" Naruto scratched at his head confused. "Okay I'm confused just exactly do you mean?"

"Are you seriously retarded?" Sakura was screaming now. She didn't know if it was because of Kiba's apparent death, or who his accused killer was…she was just very upset and Naruto's apparent lack of intelligence certainly wasn't helping her cope. "Let me spell it out for you, you moron! Hinata loves you. She's had a crush on you since the academy and everyone around could see it but you. I'm pretty sure even that guy over there knew of her obsession with you. Seriously how stupid are you? Dumber than a rock?"

"She…loves me?" By the way Naruto's eyes popped opened and froze it seemed to take him forever to compute all the information had just plugged into his skull. "Hinata." He gritted his teeth, but before he could leap away Sakura took a firm hold of his arm.

"You understand yet? Think of what exactly she'd do to you if you just waltz in there expecting to safely talk her into coming back. It's obvious by that cadaver we have in that sleeping bag over there that she's not the same person we both used to know. You're going to have to be on your toes." Sakura took in a deep breath to calm herself. Naruto was staring at the ground, his eyes unable to focus anywhere except the green grass and dirt he was standing in.

"You two should go after her." Kurono spoke from his spot on the tree. "I know you two don't trust me, so go ahead and find my wife. I'll find my own way back to the village and I'll have someone come by and retrieve the body of your friend.

"No," Naruto protested. "Sakura, you stay here and look after Kiba and Kurono. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Naruto I don't think…" Sakura began to protest but before she could, Naruto had already vanished into the tree line. "That stupid little…" Sakura sighed, knowing full well she wasn't angry at Naruto. He wanted to know the truth just as much as she did. Maybe even worse.

"He's really a rash young kid isn't he?" Kurono was attempting to stand himself up, but fell back against the tree he'd been leaning against.

"Kurono-san, you shouldn't try to stand." Sakura rushed to his side, setting the Jounin down. "I'll go get you medicine for your injuries." She turned to around towards her tent, when Kurono took hold of her wrist.

"For a medical ninja you're pretty sloppy." Kurono's voice which at the time had been pained, was now darker.

"For a Jounin, you're pretty sloppy yourself." Sakura exploded in a cloud of smoke, a long taking her place.

"So tell me, why didn't you tell the boy about the bite mark on my neck. I knew I'd be able to hide it from him, but I was kinda worried about being able to hide it from the disciple of the Fifth." Kurono rose to his feet without straining.

"I tried, but the bastard wouldn't look me in the eye." Three kunai silently sped out from the tree line on Kurono's left flank. He spun around in a circle, using the chakra he'd been gathering he created a giant spinning shield around his entire body, knocking the knives uselessly to the ground.

"Too bad." Kurono walked to the center of the camp a smug smile on his face. "The mutt tried to save him you know. But I shut off his brain. If he was fighting her she wouldn't have touched him. You should've heard him plead for his life."

"You son of a bitch!" Six Sakura's sprang from the tree the forest. He dispelled the first two clones that neared him. The other four he attacked, easily dispelling them one by one until they were just lingering wisps of smoke.

"Honestly, are these the tactics that they teach you in the academy now-a-days? No wonder why Konoha was almost annihilated years ago. With brats like you defending the village we'll be destroyed in no time."

Another Kunai cut through the air. Kurono snatched the lazily thrown blade out of the air, seemingly confident with his abilities. At least until he noticed the exploding tag attached to the edge of the blade. Kurono quickly tossed the kunai to the ground, gathered his chakra to his right and formed a small blue chakra filled globe around the explosive. It went off without a sound.

"You know what I'm called around the village right? They call me-"

"The guy who talks too much!" The dirt around Kurono's feet exploded, he leapt out of the way of the first Sakura clone, dispelling it easily with a shuriken. The second Sakura clone tried to attack him from behind but a good punch to its face sent it to clone heaven. The third clone he dispelled with a swift kick.

"Come on kid, this is doing nothing but boring me…" Kurono snickered as he dispelled the final clone. "Heh, it's all the same with you females. You can talk shit like a man, but you can't even stand up to fight like one. Why don't you stop hiding and fight me."

"Who's hiding?" Sakura replied, laughing. "Why don't you use your Byakugan and find me."

"If you insist…" Kurono activated his kekkei genkai and almost choked on his own words.

Sakura's fist plunged into the back of Kurono's head, sending his entire body into a tree.

"I was never hiding you dumb fuck. I was standing behind you the entire time." Sakura triumphantly stood over Kurono's limp body. With Kiba's murderer down, all she had to do know was to wait for Naruto to return to camp with Hinata in tow. She didn't think she'd have a tough time explaining the situation to him. But in the least bit, they would be able to properly avenge your friend.

"You know, you had me scared for a bit." Sakura placed her hands on her hips though victorious, it didn't make her feel the least bit better. "I thought you Hyuuga were supposed to be the best ninja's in Konoha. As if!"

"Oh but we are." Whispered a sadistic voice from behind. The Kurono in front of her exploded in a cloud of smoke, and a strong arm wrapped around Sakura's neck, cutting off her air supply. "Like I would fall for such a simple trick you idiot. Now I could kill you right now, be real easy, all I have to do is twist." He added slight pressure to her neck until her face turned red.

"You…mother-" Sakura began her curse, but Kurono jabbed two fingers to the base of her skull. Sakura felt her body go limp as he released her from his grip and let her body tumble to the ground.

"Listen, this isn't anything personal against you two, but see I can't have my wife being brought back to the village and spreading rumors about me. It could ruin the family's reputation you understand. So this is how its going to work. I'm going to use you as a bargaining chip with your moronic friend and _convince_ my wife to return to me. And if she hesitates for ever a mere second I'll kill you. So I'm going to need your help to make it look convincing." Kurono drew a kunai from the holster on his leg and lightly traced it along the back of Sakura's neck. "You see, I made it so that you are incapable of moving, but you can still feel things. So I would like you to think about for a moment what kind of situation that puts you in right now.

"You son of a bitch, if you so much as touch me…" Sakura warned. Kurono planted his kunai in the dirt so close to Sakura's nose it drew blood from just barely touching her.

"Well, I wasn't going to touch you, but since you've given me the idea…" Sakura felt the clothes being ripped off her back. The sound of fabric being ripped away signaled to her one of the greatest fears everyone woman had. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. No noise, nothing. She had been given training for this sort of situation, but had never dreamed that she'd end up using it like this. As he slowly forced himself into her, she shut her eyes, silently wishing he'd just hurry up and kill her.


	6. Tool

6: Tool 

"They're late." Tsunade sighed as she stared out into Konohagakure. Shizune, her longtime traveling companion turned aide, stood behind her cuddling her pet pig. "Are you sure there hasn't been any communication from them?"

"None," Shizune answered sullenly.

"It honestly shouldn't be taking this long. Kiba is one of our very best trackers and Naruto…" Tsunade clenched her fists as she returned to her desk. Something hadn't been sitting right with her since this incident began. The facts were all there, plain and simple and concrete. Though someone once told her, _If you're ever going to be a true ninja, you must be able to see underneath, whats underneath…_ "Get me Shikimaru and Kakashi. There's something I want checked out. And bring me every last file and paper we have on Hyuuga Hinata." And then as an after thought, "And her husband too."

"You know, that shits gonna kill you." Chouji teased in-between bites of his favorite bag of chips.

"If you don't exercise all that excess…" Shikamaru knew better than to tease his friend about his weight. Though sometimes, it was just damn hard not to. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a steady stream of smoke out the side of his lip. "Forget it."

"Were you about to make fun of my size Shikamaru?"

"Of course not," Shikamaru lied. "I find fighting my friends troublesome, don't you know that."

"That's right." Chouji munched away happily as they turned the corner for to their favorite haunt. Inside, Ino was occupying their usual space.

"You're late." Ino said as she waved her sake cup in the air.

"Yeah, well I had to stay a little later at the academy." Shikamaru rubbed out his cigarette as he took a seat. "Damn kids make my job more troublesome than its worth."

"Those were the days weren't they?" Ino reflected. "No a care in the world, and now look at us. You teach the academy now, Chouji and I both lead our own teams. Everyone's pretty much found their place here."

"Almost everyone." Chouji sighed. Everyone at the table knew what he meant. The _Sasuke_ incident, as everyone called it. And now what was being totted around the village as the High Road Hyuuga Incident. "I honestly wonder how she's doing."

Ino poured herself another glass, she didn't drink it, just stared into the bottom of the cup as if held all the secrets of the universe. "You find out any more information Shikamaru? I'd really would like to know whats going on. Have they found her yet?"

"Actually as far as I've heard there's been no communication with Naruto's search team as of yet. Which is especially odd considering Kiba's been known to track down people with a day's time." Shikamaru's hand went inside his pocket, returning half a moment later with a pack of cigarettes.

"You think she's killed them?"

"Right…" Shikamaru laughed cynically as if he removed a cigarette from its home and placed it in his mouth. "I bet you believe she killed her entire team by herself right?"

"Are you saying she didn't?" Ino finally looked up from her glass, and Chouji finished off his bag of chips.

"All right, I've discussed this with the other guys at the academy, and there are a two things that disturb me." Shikamaru rolled his cigarette in his mouth from one end of his lip to the other. After a moments thought he held up his hand. "One, the Hyuuga Hinata everyone knows is the oldest daughter and heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She lacks self confidence and is a complete push over without any help from alcohol. She can be pressured into doing anything. We all also know that even after she took part in her first chunnin exam, she did not change much. Sure she was a little more outspoken, and smiled a lot more. From what Shino and Kiba tell me, she's improved her technique probably four-fold since Neiji almost stopped her heart. She even went on to become a chunnin herself and eventually was deemed good enough to join an ANBU squad, where she quickly rose to the rank of captain."

"Why is that disturbing?" Chouji scratched his head.

"You didn't let me finish." Shikamaru pulled his lighter free from his pocket and twisted it over and over in his hands. "Remember her second chunnin exam? We were all there cheering for her. She fought Tenten, if I recall correctly. Tenten's weapons were of no use against Hinata's Jyuuken. Meaning that she in some way shape or form mastered her fighting style earlier than what was expected of her. We all know how well Tenten is with her weapons and considering who we're talking about it was a big step. What was even more amazing was that Hinata defeated her opponent, without a causing extreme bodily damage. So, knowing that, we can all say that when it comes to fighting and killing, she isn't suited for being a ninja, nor is she suited for being a captain of an ANBU squad, which she's proving right now to all of us since she's running away."

"So what's the other thing that disturbs you?" Ino gulped down her drink and began to pour herself another.

"Her marriage." Shikamaru lit his cigarette, knowing that the eyes of his comrades were all on him now.

"Why does her marriage bother you?" Chouji actually set down his menu and turned in his chair to listen attentively to his long time friend.

"It doesn't matter who you are," Shikamaru focused on the red cherry at the end of his lip, remembering the man who gave him his current addiction. "When you're married, you usually have complaints, or some sort of story to tell. Arranged marriage or not. Shy or not. Usually people have some sort of complaint about their significant other, or something to that affect. I honestly don't ever remember her making such a complaint. I've asked Neiji about it and even he said that it was odd, considering how much she'd warmed up to him in the past, that she always would avoid the subject somehow or not talk about it entirely. Something was going on between her and her husband behind closed doors that she was afraid of people seeing, or hearing. That being said I also got word that other people noticed that she'd stopped going out as well. People hardly ever saw her around town after she got married, which even for a person like Hinata is disturbing."

"So what you're saying is there was something wrong in the Hyuuga household that caused Hinata to kill her teammates and skip town?" Ino tipped over her sake bottle, seeming a little upset that it was empty. Shikamaru wondered to himself when she became such a drunk.

"Actually, what I'm saying is that she probably didn't even kill her teammates. I think we are all looking in the wrong direction."

"Wow," Chouji said, genuinely amazed. "That big brain of yours always seems to amaze me Shikamaru."

"That's because," Shikamaru paused as he took another drag from his cigarette smiling. "I'm a ninja."

"Shikamaru-kun." The cloud of smoke appearing at the table revealed Yamato.

"Yamato?" As surprised as Shikamaru was, about the sudden abrupt appearance of the young ANBU captain, he was thankful he didn't fall out of his chair like Ino just did. "What brings you here?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you."

"Fine tell her I'm going to be awhile, I just sat down to-"

"I think the word she used was 'Now'!"

"Gahh!" Shikamaru jumped out of his seat and hurried out the restaurant but not before wavy apologetically to his friends over his shoulder. "Damn old woman." He sighed to himself. He leaped away towards the Hokage's mansion wondering what more troublesome things she could want him to do.

Kakashi waved to Shikamaru as we came through the door to the Hokage's office.

"Welcome." The elder Jounin waved from his spot on the wall.

"I came as soon as I got the message." Shikamaru nodded a greeting to Kakashi as her stepped to stand in front of the Hokage's desk. The room was a lot cleaner since he last been there. Most of the stacks of paper that had at one time been cluttering the floor were now reduced to a single stack of papers on her desk.

"Listen I need both brain to work out a little mystery for me."

"Is this regarding the High Ro-" Kakashi coughed. "Er, is this regarding Hyuuga Hinata of ANBU?" Shikamaru corrected himself.

"How'd you know?" The Hokage leaned back in her chair, somewhat surprised.

"Because I'm a ninja." Kakashi replied.

"Anyway, I need you one of you to go and investigate the Hyuuga household, and I need the other to go through this stack of papers and tell me of anything that might give a clue that might solve this mystery." Tsunade pushed the stack of papers to the edge of her desk.

"I honestly don't think this even warrants an investigation." Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't ask what you think," The Hokage shot back. "I asked you to rummage through these files."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikimaru bowed. "But, why would you ask me? Aren't I too close to the person in question?"

"Aren't you too lazy for that sort of thing?" Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and eased himself over to the Hokage's desk, picking up the stack of papers and tucking them under his arm. "I'll go ahead and go through these. I haven't been on good relations with the Hyuuga clan for awhile." Kakashi smiled from under the mask that covered his face and vanished.

"Well, then I'll be on my way." Shikamaru bowed to the Hokage and then turned to leave.

"Shikamaru wait."

He stopped just short of the door, he almost had the feeling as if he shouldn't turn around.

"You've never questioned me like that before, what's the matter?" The old woman motioned for him to come closer.

"Well," Shikamaru gulped. "I honestly believe that the situation isn't as it seems."

"That's why I'm having both you and Kakashi investigate." At this Shikamaru sighed. "Whats wrong?"

"Well," Shikamaru reached in his pocket for his pack of smokes. "I know we haven't heard from Naruto and his group since they left, but I think its partly because you've sent a tracker, after a tracker that knows how to hide themselves from trackers."

"Explain."

"Well," Shikamaru took a deep breath, wishing that the Hokage allowed smoking in her office. "Kiba is quite famous for his tracking abilities. And the Hyuuga's are also partially famous for being able to quickly identify enemies. It's part of the reason why the family's kekkei genkai is so important to them. Plus, factor in that you're chasing after an ANBU, not an ordinary ninja but an ANBU ninja at that. Part of their training is escape and evasion, and I don't even have to look at Hinata's test scores to know that in that particular department, she probably either lasted longer than her peers, or used her given abilities to help her excel there. So its more than likely she would figure out quickly if someone was trying to follow her and lead them in a wild goose chase. I don't think she would even ambush someone who she recognized."

"Is this actually going somewhere?" Tsunade was tapping her finger against the sign of her head. A sign she was getting seriously annoyed with his explanation.

"Well, its like this." Shikamaru "Considering her personality traits, and who you've sent I would be less worried about investigating the circumstances around her disappearance, and focus more on the circumstances behind the tardiness of my tracking team."

Tsunade's forehead began to wrinkle and before she even asked him to explain Shikamaru popped a fresh cigarette into his mouth.

"It's just a hunch Hokage-sama." He said his hands darting in and out of his pockets hunting for his lighter. "But I think you sent a cat to go travel with mice."

Hinata bent over the edge of the river bank and vomited.

"Hey you okay?" Kunio knelt down next to his traveling companion. Hinata nodded from position on the ground and then vomited again. "Maybe we should take a break, we've been traveling non-stop for awhile now. Maybe we should get something to eat too."

"No, its okay. I'm fine." Hinata wiped the back of her mouth with her glove and got to her feet. She took two dizzying steps and collapsed right into Kunio's arms. The world was getting darker and her eyes began gaining an excessive amount of weight.

"Looks like you haven't been taking good care of yourself there babe." Kunio joked as he held her up.

"Its okay, I-we gotta keep moving." Those were the last words she remembered saying before she lost consciousness.

She forced herself awake, finding that Kunio had wrapped her body in his coat to keep her warm. She stared up into the sky, amazed at how bright and beautiful could still be…considering…

"Hey there," Kunio said without turning around. He was sitting in front of a fire he'd built, happily humming to himself as he stirred a ladle in a pot. The fragrances flowing away from said pot made Hinata's stomach rumble. "Had me worried for a minute. Thought you went and died before we reached paradise."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata lowered her head. "I'm sorry you had to take care of me."

"Nah don't worry about." Kunio waved a dismissing hand in the air. "Though I think I figured out why you were running away now." Hinata found herself blushing for a moment.

"You sure you know?"

"Yeah, any idiot could figure that out. I mean, I had a clue when you said you weren't running away for yourself. I know you're not a selfish person, which is why you almost went back to your village with your friend. It doesn't take a genius to understand why you would try to avoid fighting other ninja. Thugs and criminals are one thing, but other ninjas are different. I may be Kunio, but I'm not stupid."

"Sorry," Was all Hinata could bring herself to say.

"Bah, quit saying that sorry shit." Kunio lifted an empty bowl that was sitting next to him and poured a thick heavy liquid into it. "Here, eat, get your strength up." He handed Hinata the bowl and she hungrily ate it, noting how delicious it tasted.

"So, what is it you're running from? I-if you don't mind."

"Heh," Kunio's usual smile faded from his face. "I guess its only fair. We gotta trust each other right partner?"

"Right," Hinata nodded.

"Well," Kunio took in a deep breath, and then gave Hinata one of his patented grins. "I killed the Raikage, and his entire family."

Hinata didn't notice that she'd dropped the bowl. She barely noticed the pain surging through her veins as the still, hot soup seeped through her clothes and burned her skin.

"W-wh-" She was staring at him wide-eyed, and was now fully considering putting as much distance between her, Kunio and Kurono.

"Don't worry, I had a legitimate reason you see." Kurono sadly picked up the dropped bowl and stared into it. "But I'm not going to get into it cause I can see that you already don't trust me anymore. That's fine I guess, but I really want you to believe me when I say I'm exactly what you see. All the explanation I want to give on the matter is that is was a personal matter of revenge. So if you want to take off in the middle of the night or whatever its fine with me. But I made a promise to your friend back there and I'm not going to willfully go against. I won't let that lay a hand on you, even if it costs me my life."

Kunio picked up his long sword, which had been leaned up against a tree behind him and stood up.

"Anyway, I think you should go ahead and follow the river. And wait for me to catch up." He casually drew his long sword and dropped its scabbard next to his traveling bag. "I didn't expect for him to catch up this fast."

"Who?" Hinata activated her Byakugan, her white eyes searched in the direction Kunio's gaze was staring in. She strained her vision, looking deep into the woodline, she saw it. A chakra outline coming upon their small camp and fast. She drew a kunai to Kunio's surprise.

"Aren't you going to run?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"No," She said firmly. "I wanna see who it is."

"Fine, but if this guy makes so much as a wink in your direction I'll murder him." Kunio raised his sword, and prepared himself for the upcoming intruder.

Hinata strained her eyes harder, trying to focus on the unknown tracker. It was hard to see exactly who was coming in the dark but for her Byakugan had locked onto his chakra and as soon as he got close enough she'd be able to determine whether or not the person following them through the woods was friendly or….

Naruto was racing through the trees, as fast as he could. He'd been racing all day and night trying to somehow catch up to Hinata before she crossed the border into the next country. He'd already wasted his own normal chakra supply and had to beg the demon inside of him for more. To keep him going. He had questions. Lots of questions he needed answered and the only person who could do that was Hyuuga Hinata.

He had to admit, without Kiba's tracking ability he was completely lost. Though he did pick up something he had hoped was her trail, but it hard to tell with her varying directions of travel. Up ahead he heard the sounds of a river coursing, meaning that he had to push himself harder now. Further down there was waterfall, one he'd been to before, and he swore to himself long ago that there would be no way he would….

The long sword cut through the trees and almost stabbed Naruto in the face. He had barely dodged the sword as he came out of the wood line sprinting. He leaped free of the forest canopy and barely missed the entire river as he landed. As he came down he'd already completed the seal for his Kage Bushin, so he had three shadow clones ready to deal out some major pain as soon as his feet touched ground.

In front of him was an odd looking swordsman. He resembled one of the heroes from Konohamaru's manga's. Travelers hat, long silver hair, a fine black kendogi, straw shoes and a very annoying smile.

"No, wait stop!" Shouted a soft, but familiar voice.

From behind the swordsman, stepped the woman Naruto had been chasing, but had not seen in a long time. Hyuuga Hinata rolled from behind the swordsman, kunai in hand, her arms spread out as she used her body to shield him from Naruto's attack.

"H-Hinata," Naruto said surprised. She had completely changed since the last time her saw her. Her black ANBU uniform accentuated her body perfectly. Her white breast plate and arm guards were stain with dirt and grim. Her hair, which when he'd last saw her was long and flowing, was now short again. It closely resembled the style he remembered her wearing when they were younger, but a lot messier since she probably had not time to do anything with it. One of her ears was pierced with four looped earrings.

"Na-naruto-kun…" She still could never say his name on the first try. She still couldn't look him in the eye, but now it was for a different reason. She nervously pressed her index fingers together, blushing.

"Hinata," The anger in Naruto's voice caused her to freeze. When she finally lifted her head he was pointing a kunai at her. Her world slowly began to crack right then. "Did you…" He was having trouble asking her it, but he needed to know without a doubt who exactly his enemy was. "Did you kill Kiba? Did you kill your squad? Why did you run away from Konoha?"

"Na…Na-Naruto-kun…I-I…I-I-I…" She fumbled with the words. Could she explain it to him? Would he understand? Since childhood she had admired him from afar, hoping, pleading, begging that one day he'd notice and come talk to her. Let her touch him. And now he was there, angrily pointing a weapon at her like she was wrong. "Kiba bought me time." She hoped the tears pouring from her eyes were a testament to the truth.

Naruto lowered his weapon as he dispelled his clones. "Bought you time?" He took a step took a step towards Hinata, only to find the swordsman's long-sword pointed in his face. Hinata lightly raised an arm her hand and lowered her partners arm without a word.

"K-Kurono, he's been following me. I-I had to get away, but I couldn't…" She covered her mouth with her hand as she wiped at her eyes. She fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "Kiba…he found me…and…"

"Hinata…" Naruto responded coldly. "You…you wouldn't lie to me would?"

Hinata's heart shattered right then and there. How could he even think that she'd lie to him? Him of all people in the world. She'd always tried to help him no mater what situation they happened to be in together. Back during her first chunnin exam she offered to let him cheat off her written test. During the third portion of the exam she had given him some healing cream for his wounds, even though she should've given it to her team mate. Hell she even thought of the botched Bikochu mission…

"N-Naruto…" She sobbed through her hands wanting to die just then and there.

Then suddenly strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close into someone's chest. When she looked up Naruto was looking down at her, tears too in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should know better." A single tear ran down his cheek. "You…you've always watched my back since day one. Why should I even question you?"

He hugged her in silence for a long time. The only sound between them was her tears of sadness turning into tears of joy. Gently his pushed her away at arms length, bringing up her chin softly with his finger.

"Listen, I'm not going to question you about your reasons for leaving. Its none of my business. People may think of you as trash for running away, but people who don't understand their friends feelings are worse than trash." She looked him in the eye for the first time, wishing that she'd never been born a Hyuuga, but rather a normal girl. Someone who could openly tell Naruto her true feelings. "But right now, I got this feeling that I just put Sakura in great danger leaving her by herself. You got two choices, you can come with me and help avenge Kiba's death and hopefully prevent Sakuras…."

Hinata put a hand over his mouth before he could finish. She wiped her eyes and attempted to gather herself.

"So what's the deal partner?" Kunio had been patiently waiting, his back to them.

"We go prove to Kurono," Naruto took Hinata by the hand as he lifted her to her feet. The two just stared into each others eyes, not saying a word but telling each other lots of things. "That I'm not a piece of trash."

"I would like to see you try." Kurono said, as Sakura's body dropped out of the trees. She was hanging from a branch by a strong looking rope, stripped and beaten. Hinata's husband stepped from the shadows of the forest, and gave the trio an evil smile.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto pushed Hinata behind him as his hands formed the seal for his favorite technique. "Hinata, I just need to know one thing."

"?" Hinata, who usually felt fear around Kurono, now didn't feel any sort of fear near her bones.

"Did this man do anything that caused you to leave Konoha?" From the corner of his eye he watched Hinata nod. "Hey, jackass. Remember what I told you? That if I found out you hurt her in any way I'd kill you."

"Heh," Kurono snickered. "Your friend also said that I'd be begging to her on my knees."

"Shut up." Naruto screamed, his chakra had begun to warp the air around him. He hadn't realized he'd been gathering chakra, which to him honestly didn't matter since he had been dying to place his fists into the man since the first time they met. "For Kiba, I'll make you beg. For Sakura I'll make you scream. But for Hinata…"

Hinata's raised her arm to shield herself from the bright light generated by Naruto's chakra.

"But for Hinata, I'll make you beg her for your life on your knees before I kill you. Even if I die in the process, I'll make sure she sees you die like the coward you are." The ground beneath Naruto's feet exploded as he took off. Kurono did nothing, only smiled as he slowly removed a kunai from his holster, placing it up to Sakura's neck causing Naruto to freeze in mid flight.

"Listen kid I'll make you a deal. My wife, for the life of your friend. You have two seconds to make a decision."


	7. Poison

**Thanks to all the people who review and asked for more. The ending to this fic is almost coming up soon and anyone has any suggestions as to how they think this should end, I'll tottaly keep an open forum about it. Just leave your suggestion in your review. I hope I got all the characters emotions right, as I'm basing this story off the manga, but with the thought that Naruto has defeat Akatski, but not Itachi so Orochimaru, Sasuke and even Itachi himself can somehow make an appearance before this ends. Also I'm going to re-upload all previous chapters sometime later and make them easier to read and correct any time-line, or spelling errors. Thank you guys for your support and enjoy D**

**-N1nj45tyl3**

7: Poison

"Hokage-sama," The look on Shikamaru's betrayed the agony in his voice. "I-I think you should hear this."

"Hear what?" Tsunade had just started her paperwork when he threw the door to her office open. She set down her stamp and folded her hands in front of her face as Hyuuga Neiji walked into the room. "Neiji?"

"Hokage-sama." There was a shamed look on the young jounin's face. "I have some information, regarding the disappearance of Hinata-sama."

"Well, hurry up and spit it out." Tsunade adjusted herself in her seat, somewhat happy that she was finally going to get some answers.

"The man that goes by the name Hyuuga Kurono, was…is a sadistic man."

"I know that." Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled up a manila folder overflowing with papers. "A member of the branch family, he's been sent to the rehabilitation center seven times. Spent four years in Konoha's prison and was released last year after the leader of your household, Hyuuga Hiashi recommend that he be put in his care. Six months after that, the man was allowed to marry the apparent heir of the main branch family with the full support of the head of the family. Was that what you were going to tell me?"

"No," Tsunade watched as Neiji clenched his fist so tight that she could hear the bandages on his arm tighten. "I think everyone knows that Hiashi-sama views Hinata-sama as a defect. A worthless piece of trash. He sees Hinabi as the true heir to the Hyuuga clan, and he personally sees that she is trained to become the perfect specimen all Hyuuga of the past and future will aspire to be. However, Hinabi-sama herself cannot claim the title of Head of the Main family of Hyuuga, due to the rights of succession past down by the clan elders since the beginning. Once he learned of this, he hand to find some way to make his prodigy the true heir."

"You…you're not serious are you?" Tsunade could already see where this was going. Neiji firmly nodded and continued.

"From what I've learned, Hiashi-sama hand picked Kurono, due to his unpredictable nature, and Hinata-samas apparently lack of…" The word evaded Neiji for a minute. It danced at the edge of his tongue. And then finally it came to him. "Fortitude."

"I understand." Tsunade raised her hand. "How long have you had this information Neiji?"

"I had just completed my own personal investigation of the matter, and when I saw Shikamaru begin to question members of the house, I decided to give him my full cooperation."

"Nice timing then," Tsunade sighed.

"There, is one more thing." Neiji stepped forward and placed a small thin cardboard box on the Hokage's desk.

"Well," Tsunade lifted the box into her hands, and rolled it over. "That solves two mysteries for now. Shikamaru, now that we know this, I want you to take your team and check on Naruto's progress."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru nodded.

"I would like to go as well." Neiji said. "I feel that I am partly responsible for this so I wish to make amends."

"That's alright Neiji; I'm going to need you here" Tsunade spun her chair around so she could stare out at the wonderful view of Konoha she had from her office. "But Shikamaru, do think you need to bring someone else with you. Someone who is a specialist."

"Yes Hokaga-sama." Shikamaru pulled opened the door to Tsunade's office, shutting it behind him as he left Neiji and the Hokage alone. "I have the perfect person in mind."

* * *

"One…" Kurono's sharp blade pressed against Sakura's bare skin, drawing blood.

"Stop." Hinata shouted. She held her head down, clenching her fists tighter than she ever had before. "I'll go."

"Hinata no!" Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her. "That man, he's going to kill you if you go back to him."

"It's…it's okay." Hinata moved his hands away as she wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked him in the face as if it was going to be the last time they would ever see each other. "You know, this is only the fifth time you have really looked at me."

"Hurry up," Kurono said, and then in a very sadistic tone he added: "There's lots we have to talk about." Hinata closed her eyes, unable to bear the look of disappointment on the face of the one she truly loved.

"Hinata, don't go." Naruto took hold of her shoulder, pulling her back towards him. "We can still save Sakura without you sacrificing yourself."

Hinata lowered her head and stared at the ground, wondering if things would've ever been different if she had just told Naruto how she felt, instead of expecting him to figure it out on his own. But this wasn't about her feelings for Naruto, nor was it about her sacrificing herself. She had never remembered saying that. She stepped forward, painting a determined look on her face. No one else was going to die for her. Kiba was the first, and she was going to be sure that he was the last.

"Good girl," Kurono smiled.

"You, release Sakura-san now." Hinata was still clenching her fists, her expression a mix of sadness and anger.

"Fair enough, I am a man of my word." Kurono tossed his kunai over his shoulder, and the sharp blade cut Sakura free from the tree. He allowed her body to drop on the floor, and Sakura coughed in pain. A good sign so far.

Naruto rushed to Sakura's side, carefully wrapping his orange jacket around her bare body he glared at Kurono with the most vicious set of red eyes. Kurono however didn't flinch. He merely looked down on the two as if they were bugs.

"Now then, come with me already." Kurono opened his arms as he was expecting his wife to leap into his arms. Hinata cautiously approached her husband, wary of his hands. As soon as she got within range Kurono brought the back of his fist across the face of his wife….or so he thought.

"You hit like a girl." Kunio smiled as blood began to pour from his lip. Kurono was surprised, angry that he'd been tricked. "Hey partner." Kunio called over his shoulder. "Tell me which part of this bastard you would like cut off first, his head or his balls."

"You…you son of a bitch!" Kurono's palm went straight for Kunio's face, but the swordsman tilted his head slightly to the left, dodging the strike effortlessly. The angered Hyuuga kept swinging and Kunio smacked him once hard in the chin.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Naruto turned to Hinata, who was now standing next to him. The look on her face told him that she hadn't registered the kawarimi jutsu yet. He took hold of her hand, snapping her out of her daze.

"B-but Kunio-san is…" Hinata began to protest.

"Samurai-san," Naruto called over his shoulder. "I'll leave this to you."

"Yeah, I'll catch up, don't worry!" Kunio sidestepped Kurono, as he swung his long sword off his shoulder and almost succeeded in taking his opponents head off his shoulder.

Naruto tugged on Hinata arm again, and she quickly ran to her gear and bundled it in her arms, leaping into the tree line after Naruto.

"Good," Kunio sheathed his weapon after the three young ninja's were out of sight.

"You're a better actor than I thought Ikizumaru." Kurono placed a comforting hand on his long time friend.

"Yeah I know." Ikizumaru laughed. "Sorry about almost killing you there. Had to make it look real."

"Nah, its fine." Kurono said.

"Are you sure we gotta kill her? Kinda seems like a waste. She's not a drop dead gorgeous, but she's cute in a creepy sorta way." Ikizumaru eyed his partner in crime.

"Heh, its what we're getting paid to do. Now I'll wait ten minutes and follow them. You can go ahead and dispose of those two." Kurono pointed to a spot behind the bushes. Ikizumaru had to strain his eyes, but he saw them. One body had been stuffed into a sleeping bag, and the other was the naked girl he had strung from the tree.

"The girl is still alive you know."

"Well I figured you'd want to have some fun too. I can only imagine how you felt traveling with a woman who wouldn't put out."

"You're so considerate."

"How long before they realize their friend is a clone?"

"I don't think they will. Even I have a hard time telling."

"Well, anyway time for work. I'll meet you in twenty minutes. That should be enough time to for me to take care of the other two." Kurono bent his knees, channeling chakra to his feet to help give him height in distance for the jump he was about to execute.

"Uh, can you give me an extra ten minutes?" Ikizumaru pointed at the unconscious girl on the ground. "It really has been awhile for me."

"Sure." Kurono nodded and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura had already awakened when the Ikizumaru character poked her ribs with his foot, trying to see if she was awake. The effects of Kurono's Jyuuken were fading, or maybe it was the self chakra therapy technique she used for…um…practice…that quickly returned the feeling to her body. Whichever one it was, she was glad she could feel her fingers at least.

"Ah, come on babe, I know you're awake." Sakura could feel Ikizumaru's breath on her face. "Open your eyes."

"What difference does it make? You're going to rape me anyway." Sakura made sure her words were shaky. She hadn't paid any attention to most of the Kunoichi lessons Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei had given most of the female genin after they graduated the academy, but she was sure happy she paid attention to the technique she was about to use. She couldn't remember why this particular jutsu stayed with her, but it was one she perfected at home.

"Whoa there," The man raised his hands as if she'd just slapped him in the face. "Rape is such a horrid accusation. How about you just go along with it, that way it's not rape and purely consensual. Who knows, treat me real nice and I'll let you at least wash up but I kill you."

"Like that's a fair deal for me." She concentrated on moving her chakra to her lower regions. The thing she liked about the technique was that no man could ever notice the subtle build up there. "Have sex with you and be killed, or resist while I can't feel any part of my body and suffer more. I'm glad that there are kind hearted men in the world like you."

"Heh, I try." Ikizumaru shook his robes off his body, revealing the body of a man Sakura would normally die for. His chest was rock solid. Very well muscled and defined like no other. She also noted his long, silky silver hair that hung around his shoulders like the mane of a lion. He was hot…no…gorgeous…but that didn't win him any points. Nope, not a single one. "Well I just hate living my life with a guilty conscience. I'm not real particular on killing girls, but since its more or less a job, I guess its alright."

"A job?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be stupid and explain it to you. That's so cliché. I go off on some monologue and you surprise me at the end of it with all the chakra you've been sending to your vagina."

Sakura's eyes widened in embarrassment, and surprise. How the hell did he notice? All the chakra she'd been sending down there vanished with her sudden loss of control.

"I've been attacked like that once before. You're not the first Kunoichi I've slept with. Once, there was this chick I was dating, and I ended up sleeping with her sister. Hoo boy, was she pissed. The last time I went to do it with her, she tried to shoot this venom shit into my eye." He smiled down at her, very pleased with himself. He grabbed her legs, moving his body clear as he pulled them apart. When nothing flew out, and he was sure it was safe he grabbed her wrists and inserted himself into slow.

His strong hands held her wrists together tightly, and Sakura's mind kept racing, hoping and praying for a way to escape. Everything came up in the negatives. Her hands were tied, she was weaponless, and her opponent seemed to know every last goddamn trick in the book. She shut her eyes tight and silently prayed to herself. She would give anything to escape her current predicament and rejoin Naruto.

"Oh…god…" She hadn't expected him to hit _that_ spot. She arched her back in pleasure, angry at herself for getting turned on.

"You like that?" He panted, Sakura responded with a soft moan, though she didn't mean for it to escape her lips she couldn't help but cry out. She couldn't help but admit that he was making her feel good right now. Really, really good. She curled her toes as she was nearing climax. She definitely couldn't help herself, and silently cried as she knew that as soon as he got off she was done for.

And then he suddenly stopped. "Dammit, here it comes…" Sakura squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to see her own death coming.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The familiar battle cry rang through the forest. Sakura's eyes shot open as Ikizumaru was knocked away from her body, and sent tumbling across the forest floor.

"Sakura you alright?" Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's long time rival wrapped a blanket around her body and pulled her to safety as Rock Lee stood solid. The angry look on his face a testament that he had already sized up the situation and was going to leave the information gathering to someone else.

"A man who has to tie up a woman in order to some is no man at all." Lee spoke without trying to hide the anger in his voice. "And for you to do that to Sakura-san…you'll pay."

Sakura turned to Ino, confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Tsunade-sama had reason to believe that you guys needed help." Shikamaru was kneeling on a tree branch just behind Sakura. "Seems like we made it just in time. Where's Kiba and Akamaru?"

Sakura shook her head and pointed over to the stuffed sleeping bag no to far away. Ino covered her mouth.

"Don't worry Sakura-san." Chouji pounded one fist into another. "We'll avenge Kiba. You just go home with Kiba."

"You…bastards…" Ikizumaru growled as he rose to his feet. "You have no idea who you're screwing with."

"Yeah?" Lee raised an eyebrow. "I may not know who I'm screwing with, but I do know who you're not gonna screw."

"Why you angry over that?" Ikizumaru wiped the blood from his lip. "That was your girlfriend? If she is, you're not taking care of her. Look man I can give you some tips an…"

Lee's knuckles were buried into his face before he could finish. He didn't see him the taijutsu master move, didn't feel any chakra build up or anything. What kind've ninjutsu was he using?

"Shikamaru-kun. Take Sakura-san to safety. I can handle this." Lee reassumed his stance as he waited for Ikizumaru to get back up. The older man had a hand to his face, his brows wrinkled in anger.

"You mother fucker. I'm gonna kill you." Ikizumaru was forming his handseals as he glared down at Lee.

"Lee, I'll leave him to you." Shikamaru turned to his teammates. "Ino, take Sakura back to the village. Chouji you're with me."

"Youkai." The members of Inoshikacho nodded to each other and leapt away in opposite directions.

"After I'm done with you, you're friends will be joining you in hell." Ikizumaru finished his jutsu and slammed his fist against the ground. "Ninpo: Shinryaku suru Shitsu!" The ground between in front of Lee exploded and over a thousand blue blades, make up of pure chakra, darted toward his face. He easily dodged them all and vanished again.

"You son of a bitch, where-?" Again Lee's fist assaulted Ikizumaru's face, knocking him off balance. But Lee's attacks didn't stop with that punch. All over his body Ikizumaru felt his body being assaulted from every direction at the same time. He had never fought against anyone who moved that fast at all. He needed his sword, if only he could get to his sword…

Lee's final punch to Ikizumaru's stomach forced the man to double over in pain.

"Still standing?" Lee began unwrapping the bandages wrapped around his arm. When he was satisfied they were loose enough he fell back into an aggressive stance.

"You punk…" Ikizumaru's eyes darted left and right as Lee disappeared. He needed to get to his sword and fast before that little bastard attacked him again. He couldn't take much more damage. Even though he considered himself undefeatable, his record for completing missions his testament to this, he had a feeling that he'd loose unless he could get to his long sword. Using every last bit of strength he could muster he dove out of the bushes back towards the riverbank. He saw his desired weapon just a few feet away. He forced chakra into his legs, pushing himself so hard that he almost collapsed to his knees like he'd just ran a marathon when he managed to grab his sword.

He unsheathed his weapon, turning as he did so, so he wouldn't be caught off….

Lee's face appeared so close to Ikizumaru the tips of their noses touched. Lee didn't say anything. Didn't smile, didn't frown. His face gave away no inclination of any intentions he had.

"You fucking bastard!" Ikizumaru swung, and Lee leaned back with an amazing display of flexibility. Ikizumaru brought his sword back around, angry that such a goofy looking kid was giving him such a hard time. He usually never swung his sword more than once. For this kid to be make him swing more than what he was used to…

CRACK!

The sound of his teeth being crushed against each other, rang loud in Ikizumaru's ears. He felt his body rising up in the air, and though he couldn't feel his jaw any longer, he could feel harsh eyes glaring upon him. He manage to turn his head just slight, finding Lee floating just below him.

"This…technique…what is it…?" He tried to ask but the bandages around Lee's arm began to wrap themselves over around his body and around his mouth, silencing him.

"OMOTE RENGE!" Lee drove Ikizumaru's into the ground head first with an impressive impact second to a fireworks factory going off. He leapt away from the impact zone, his zora kicked up grass as he slid to a halt. Ikizumaru lay on the ground naked and motionless. His neck and body broken beyond any life saving jutsu. "You have just been Dynamically owned…bitch!" Lee breathed as he sat down to catch his breath.

8


	8. Regret

**Yeah folks stories ending next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint anyone D**

* * *

8: Regret

Hinata had her mask over her face to hide the fact that she had not taken her eyes off Naruto since they escaped. She knew better than to focus her attention elsewhere, especially when her life was in danger. But it had been so long since she had seen the man she admired from afar, that she took a silent and guilty pleasure in being able to be next to him. Had the situation been a normal one, she would've probably passed out both times he'd touched her that night.

They were traveling adjacent to the river, their path taking them further away from Konoha. Hinata wondered if he was going come with her. She allowed herself to smile just for a little bit, thinking to herself that it would be seriously nice if Naruto would stay near her for just a little while longer.

SMACK!

She didn't see the tree, and knew immediately that it was her own fault for not paying attention to where she was going. She cursed herself as she fell, her ANBU mask had shattered already upon impact. Though she was thankful nothing had gotten into her eyes, she cursed herself for her current incompetence. She managed to grab a hold of a tree branch, clinging for dear life.

"Hinata!" Naruto had turned, mid-stride and dove for the branch she was hanging from. Even with Sakura's added weight he moved with an amazing amount of speed.

"I-I'm fine." She said as she pulled herself up. She kept her eyes from looking up at him, not wanting him to see how thoroughly embarrassed she was.

"Good, I was worried that-" Naruto began to say, before strong arms wrapped around his throat, cutting him off.

"Well, well." Sakura, who was on Naruto's back vanished in a puff of smoke, Kurono appearing in her place. He had one arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, his other hand he was used as leverage to choke the young shinobi out. "Took you long enough to give me this opportunity."

"Naruto!" Hinata reached for Naruto as he clawed at Kurono's strong arms.

"Hey now," Kurono said, flinging Naruto upwards in an attempt to break his neck. "You had your chance, now it seems you would have me kill all your friends just to get you to come home. You really are a horrible person you know that?"

"Sakura!" Naruto managed to pulled Kurono's arm off his neck. "Where's Sakura?"

"Dead I'm afraid." Kurono twisted his hip against Naruto's and flung the blond haired shinobi into a tree nearby.

Naruto corrected himself, spinning in the air he turned so was flying level in the air. As soon as his feet connect with the bark of the tree, he focused his chakra to his feet and pushed himself off, his arm raised.

Kurono sidestepped, the incoming strike, lightly snatching a kunai from Naruto's very own accessory pouch and plunging it deep into his shoulder, sending Naruto tumbling down to the forest floor.

"Naruto!" Hinata reached for him, but then suddenly realized her own situation. She could feel her own heart in her throat. Her body began shake uncontrollably.

"Why did you run?" Kurono drew a kunai from the holster on his leg, gingerly leaping over the tree branches to meet his wife.

_Fight back…he's going to kill you…_She thought to herself. _It's not just you he's going to kill! Fight_

Hinata forced herself into an aggressive Jyuuken stance.

"You're not…" Even she could hear the shaking fear in her voice. "You're not going terrorize me anymore!"

"Heh," Kurono snickered, stopping three branches away. "Terrorize you? I haven't even begun to terrorize."

He leapt over the branches, his Kunai aimed for Hinata's throat. She pushed his kunai to the side and dropped down to the ground below. Kurono followed her down, staying on top of her as forced her back against a tree. Kurono drew his arm back and made ready to plunge his kunai deep into her chest. Hinata manage to dodge, attempting to place one well placed strike to his ribs.

"Tsumaranei," Kurono grunted as he trapped Hinata's left arm and broke it. Hinata screamed in pain as Kurono kicked her to the floor. He was laughing at her, rolling around in the dirt, her face covered in tears. He knelt down as he lifted her up by her hair. "Silly little girl. Now I understand why your father despises you so."

"M-my father?" Hinata's eye shot open, just before he drove her face first into the ground.

"Can't even defend yourself against a member of the branch family? Its no wonder why you're called the Hyuuga Family's failure!" He taunted as he stomped viciously on the back of her head. "It's a surprise they even promoted you to captain of Anbu, with skill like this it's no wonder Konoha is considered weak!"

Kurono raised his foot ready to bring his foot down again on the back of Hinata's head, when the dark forest suddenly began to light up.

"Rasengan!" Kurono barely dodged the swirling ball of chakra spinning around violently inside Naruto's palm. He dug his fingers into the ground as he slid away.

"Hinata, stand up." Naruto was standing in front of Hinata's body, the chakra in his head fading away as he clenched his fist shut. "This isn't like you, to just lay down."

She didn't respond, her body lay motionless.

"You," Kurono growled, reversing his grip on the kunai in his hand.

The wound to his shoulder hurt, but superficial wounds like that had never stopped Naruto before. And they especially wouldn't now. He focused some of the kyuubi's chakra to the spot on his shoulder in order to heal himself.

"If you think for a second you're going to hurt her anymore." Naruto placed his hands together, forming the seal of the ram with his fingers, four shadow clones appeared around him.

"Kid, you're going to die, just like that friend of yours and his mutt."

"Shut the hell up!" All five Naruto's rushed forward feet and fists flying. Kurono activated his Byakugan as the Naruto clones rushed him. He parried hit after hit, dispelling at least three of the clones before he knocked the last two Naruto's up into the air with a well placed palm strike to each of their chests. The final clone dispelled as Naruto hit the ground, rolling head over heels until he came to a stop next to Hinata.

"Do you really think you can defeat me boy?" Kurono beckoned with his hand, apparently enjoying himself.

"Hinata," Naruto raised himself to a crouch. "If you're just going to lie there, you might as well have killed Kiba yourself." He took off again, throwing everything he had at Kurono. It had been a long time since he last went up against a Hyuuga and their infamous Jyuuken. He remembered his fight with Neiji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan. He had trouble defeating him back then, and even now this guy, who was nowhere near Neiji's level, was giving him such a hard time.

Naruto took a elbow to his chin, stunning him and opening his body up for a extremely long and un-counterable combo. Kurono's hands flew faster than what his eyes could catch. He lot count of how many blows he took to his face and chest. But it certainly was enough to daze him. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet as found himself laying face up on the ground, his body aching.

"Look kid, I need you to do me a favor." Kurono placed his foot on Naruto's chest. "When you get to heaven, tell your two friends I said hello."

"Why don't you tell them yourself!" Naruto exploded in a puff of white smoke, as soon Kurono felt the impact of Naruto's heel being driven into his jaw. Kurono was sent flying away coming to a halt against a tree. "Hinata why aren't you standing!? This is your fight too!"

Honestly, she could hear him calling to her. But she was so angry with herself that she couldn't bring herself to stand up.

_Are you going to let your father be right!_ Her inner self yelled at her. _You are not a failure. Maybe not a genius like Neiji, but you are definitely not a loser!_ She pushed herself up to her knees with her good arm. Her world was spinning and she was dizzy, but she could stand at least. She stumbled slightly as she got to her feet. She leaned herself against a tree watching Naruto defend himself against her husband.

_Look at him_. She thought to herself._ He's out there fighting for me, and her I am just watching…_

She tried to ignore the pain in her arm, but she felt it was too much, too overpowering.

_If Naruto can fight, you can too!_ She urged herself. _Didn't you promise to change!? To stop getting in everyone's way._

Kurono was holding Naruto by his neck now, forcing him up against a tree. Naruto gritted his teeth as grabbed Kurono's wrist. Kurono drew back his right arm, raising his kunai to Naruto's eye level.

"Sorry kid, this is where you get off my train!" Kurono thrust his kunai forward…

…plunging his blade deep into Hinata's stomach.

Naruto was on the ground, staring up at Hinata wide-eyed. She simply smiled at her husband, seizing his wrist with both hands and holding it in place. The look on Kurono's face was one of shock too.

"This is what you wanted right?" She said through blood stained teeth. Kurono's head snapped back as she smacked his forehead with her own. He stumbled backward, dropping his kunai to the ground as he raised a hand to wipe at the blood trickling down his forehead. Hinata, ignoring her injuries followed up her attack with a strike to his sternum doubling her husband over at his waist. She brought her elbow down to the back of his neck, sending him into the dirt before he could gasp for air.

She raised her foot to bring her heel down on the back of his head, but he counted with a spinning leg sweep, knocking Hinata to the ground. The back of her head connected with the ground first, causing her vision to blur.

Kurono leapt up to pounce on her but Naruto doze for his body, planting one firm fist into his face, knocking Kurono away. He took a hold of Hinata from under her armpits and dragged her to her feet.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Seven more Naruto's appeared. They all moved in unison, standing in front of Hinata as if they were acting as a human shield for her. The Naruto in front of her took a step back, and locked his hand into hers. "Come on, we gotta finish this together."

Hinata's eyes locked onto the sight of Naruto hand locked into hers. She wished there was time to truly enjoy the scene.

"Gaah!" Kurono screamed as he got his feet, just time to see a swarm of Naruto's rushing him. He raised his hands, thrusting palm into the face of the first Naruto, but by the time he'd turn to dispel the next clone he'd already taken a hit to his stomach that sent him spinning around in circles.

"U!" The first clone shouted.

"ZU!" Screamed a second, as it drove its fist deep into Kurono's lower back.

"MA!" The third clone nailed Kurono in the chest with a flying side-kick

"KI!" The fourth clone appeared from underneath him, the ground exploding as his foot connected firmly with Kurono's chin.

Naruto sped forward, dragging Hinata behind him. As soon as got with distance he released Hinata's hand a secured her wrist as he flung her towards their target. She spun around in the air like a top, correcting her own trajectory she brought herself upright, just with enough time to drive both her knees into Kurono's chest, knocking him up off his feet they both collided against the tree.

"HINATA RENDAN!" She breathed as she landed painfully on her backside. Naruto was at her side an instant later, pulling her to her feet.

"It's Naruto rendan, not Hinata rendan." Naruto gave her a warm smile as she tiredly leaned against him. The pain from the wound in her stomach as too much for her.

"Sumimasen." She wrapped her good arm around his shoulder as they turned away from Kurono's limp body.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled. "Just don't let it happen next-"

"You bastard!" Kurono planted to fingers at the base of Naruto's neck, paralyzing him with the same technique he used on the girl earlier. He buckled like a belt to the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out him as she was kicked to the ground.

"I was going to kill you kid, but I'll do you a favor." Kurono grabbed Hinata by her throat and dragged her in front of Naruto. "First I'll let you watch, and then I'll kill you."

"H-Hinata!" Naruto cried out, angry for not completely finishing Kurono off.

"As for you, you bitch!" Kurono forced Hinata to the ground and removed a kunai from Hinata's accessory pouch as she lay on the ground gasping for air. He rolled her onto her back and plunged his weapon just below her waistline. Hinata screamed as he twisted the blade inside her. He brought his kunai up over his hand, ready to stab her again….

…when his body froze.

"Kage mane success." Shikamaru said as Chouji snatched Kurono up by his neck, the usual jolly features on the mans face weren't as inviting.

"Heh, what luck." Kurono managed to laugh just before Chouji grew his fist to three times its normal size. He felt bones crush under his titanic grip.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto was looking at his friend surprised.

"I see you had a bit of trouble." He joked. He glanced over at Hinata who was curled up into a ball, a hand over her stomach and face.

"Y-you're not here to kill her are you?" Naruto asked, snatching Shikamaru's attention.

"Hmm," Shikamaru reached into his pocket and removed his pack of cigarettes. "I was sent out here to assist you, so I guess I'll leave that decision to you."

"Is everything alright?" Lee asked as he dropped down from trees.

"Fuzzy Brows too?" Naruto gawked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded as he lit his cigarette and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Can you stand?"

"I can't feel my arms or legs." Naruto strained.

"Don't worry I'll carry you." Before he had a chance to complain Lee rolled Naruto onto his back and lifted him up.

"So, what do we do with her?" Chouji was staring down at the bleeding, crying woman.

"Take her with us, of course you idiot!" Naruto growled.

* * *

Hinata stared up at the ceiling of her room at Konoha's hospital. It had been the second time she been a patient there and that time she was near-death. The only difference between the first time and now, was that she had five armed guards out side her door. No one had talked to her since she returned. So far she had heard nothing of what was going to happen to her. Though honestly she seriously didn't care about her upcoming punish. What was bothering her was what the nurse had confirmed the day she'd been brought in. 

She wiped the tears pooling under her eyes as she remembered the words that cut her worse that any blade ever had.

"I'm sorry, but due to your injuries your baby has died." She remembered the grave look on the nurse's face. Remembered the horrid look on her face in the reflection of that nurse's eyes.

Hinata covered her hands with her face as she continued to cry silently to herself, wishing that she would just die.

"So that's what happened." Tsunade sighed heavily as she set her hands flat against her desk. Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of the Hokage obviously depressed. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to discern this whole situation earlier, and was unable to get help to you in time. You two should probably go get some rest for a few days. I'll inform the Inuzuka's of Kiba's death.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto eyes were fixated on the floor. "What's going to happen to Hinata? I know she ran away, but she had good reason to."

"She broke the law," Tsunade sighed again. She ran a tired hand through her hair, wishing she didn't have to tell him anything. But after what they had been through, they deserved an honest answer to any question. "Her reasons for running will be taken into consideration when we finish our investigation. But don't worry about it. Everything's going to work itself out, but right now I have things that need to get done. You two go home and take a vacation. You need it."

"Hai," They both answered at the same time, turning to leave Tsunade alone with her work. The two walked together in silence, neither wanting to say anything to each other. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She had purposely left out what had happened to her after Kurono had paralyzed her. She would make it a point to stop by and thank Lee for his help.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto broke the silence as they turned a corner, and started down another hallway towards the stairs leading outside. "I'm glad you're alive. I was worried when that bastard said you were dead."

Sakura raised her head to see that Naruto was staring at her. The look in his eyes said that he was seriously worried about her. She stopped moving, took him by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. She watched him touch his cheek in surprise. She wanted to say something more but just as she opened her mouth she spotted Hyuuga Hiashi, dressed in typical white Hyuuga clan robes, coming down the hall towards them. When he got close enough to them he stopped, glaring down at Naruto as if he had just slapped him in the face.

"You shouldn't bring back trash that's been tossed away." Hiashi said, and then pushed past them, not bothering to wait for Naruto to reply.

"What an asshole." Sakura glared. "Its no wonder she's never happy. With a father like that."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed to himself and continued on.

"You should probably go visit her you know." Sakura suggested as they stepped out into the courtyard. "I seriously doubt that she has had any visitors."

"What about you?"

"I got someone I gotta thank. I'll meet up with you."

"Alright, don't take to long then." Naruto gave her a warm smile as he took off in the direction of the hospital. Sakura waiting until he disappeared into the streets before she stepped off towards Rock Lees dojo.

* * *

"You summoned me." Hiashi asked as he stepped through the door. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Tsunade shouted angrily. "What kind of man, or even father are you?"

"Heh," Hiashi grunted. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"What?" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, splitting it in half down the middle. "I've already lost one good ninja, thanks to you and I'm about to lose another. Don't you have any remorse for the hell you put your own daughter through?"

Hiashi didn't respond, simply turned his back and pulled open the door he had just walked through.

"The Hyuuga clan, isn't a place for dreamers." Without waiting for a reply he stepped through, shutting off the string of curse Tsunade was flinging in his direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright folks this is the Last Chapter for Skipping the Rift. Since I didn't get alot of review and stuff I'm ending this fic here, as I think anymore would lengthen it beyond what the initial story was. Don't flame me for how this ends, it was the only way I could see it ending and I truly belive I ended this fic right. **

* * *

9: Fallen

Hinata was staring at her hand. For some reason, despite the news she had just received she became completely enamored with the wrinkles in her palms.

"We took everything into consideration," Tsunade, current Hokage of the village, herself was standing in her hospital room personally giving her the information. "However you did break the law and you will have to suffer the punishment."

"I understand." Hinata replied, her pale white eyes still fixated on her hands.

"You have two days before your sentence is carried out. Feel free…" Tsunade paused, noting the trouble look on the young woman's face. She looked lost and confused. She had seen this type of thing before. PTSD was common amongst ninjas who returned from mission that were considered extremely dangerous. There was also survivor's guilt, and the shame that she had inadvertently caused the death of one of her close friends. Tsunade could diagnose all this with just one glance.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata finally lowered her hand as she turned to finally face her superior. "M-may I see someone? I-I have someone I want to talk to."

"Sure, I can allow that. But just one person."

* * *

"Figures I find you here." Abarame Shino said as he stepped through the flaps of the ramen shop. He found Naruto sitting on a stool, half bent over a bowl of ramen. Naruto didn't answer him as he took a seat on the stool next to him. 

"What will you have today sir?" Ayame, the current owner of Ichiraku Ramen wiped her hands with a damp cloth.

"Udon noodles please." Shino said. Naruto lifted his noodle bowl up and drank the last bits of the noodle stock.

"Thanks for the meal." He said, placing a few coins on the counter as he stood up to leave.

"Wait." Shino seized him firmly by his wrist. "I don't blame you for Kiba's death. Nor do I blame her. However I do wish to know how she is."

"They're not letting me see her." Naruto sighed as he sat back down. "I tried visiting twice now, but the ANBU guards kept kicking me away. I'm really worried about her; since I'm pretty sure she's miserable."

"I see." Shino said as Ayame placed a giant soup bowl in front of him.

"That poor girl." Ayame said, catching both Shino and Naruto's attention. "It's that Hyuuga girl right? I heard that whole story about what happened. I think it's a shame they're going to execute her. I say they're punishing the wrong person."

"Execute?" Naruto stood up suddenly, knocking Shino's noodle bowl into his lap.

"Yeah, they just made the decision this morning. I overheard it from the guys that guard the Hokage's mansion. Seems as if her father is to blame for the whole mess, which she probably would've gotten off with a slap on the wrist, however since the Inuzuka clan demanded repentance and backed the Hokage into a wall."

"Goddammit!" Naruto screamed as he rushed off to give the old lady a piece of his mind.

* * *

Neiji nodded to the two ANBU guards as he stopped at the door he had been directed to by the medical officer sitting at the front desk of Konoha's hospital. 

"I was summoned by the Hokage." He said and the two guards stepped aside allowing him entry. He stepped into the room finding his cousin lying on her back on a hospital bed. Her left arm was resting on her chest inside a sling. Her eyes appeared closed, and he silently watched the slow rising of her chest to see that she was indeed sleeping.

He honestly felt sorry for the poor girl. Though ostracize by her own father as the Hyuuga family failure, Neiji knew she was almost trying her best. Not just to prove that she wasn't a failure, but to prove that she could withstand anything he threw at her. Just like children she only wanted her father to acknowledge that she was precious to him. And now, looking at her, Neiji saw that despite her efforts, she had truly failed.

"You bastards let me through!" Shouted a familiar voice from outside. Neiji turned to investigate the sudden commotion outside.

"Neiji-nii-san." Hinata's low voice stopped Neiji as he near the door.

"The Hokage said you wanted to see me." Neiji fixed his cold eyes on his cousin. She was forcing herself to sit up.

"Hai." She nodded meekly. "I would like you to pass a letter to someone."

"You called me over to be a courier? You really are selfish." Neiji said coldly. He watched her cousin hang her head and squeeze her eyes shut. It wasn't until she wiped at her eyes that he noticed the wrinkled envelope in her hand. He silently walked to her bed and extended his hand. "If this is your last request I'll do it."

"Nii-san." Hinata looked up at him with grateful eyes. She placed the letter in his hand and he walked away pausing as he reached the door.

"Hinata-sama,"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

When Neiji stepped into the hallway four jounin's were dragging Naruto down the hallway.

"You bastards let me go!" He screamed over and over. "I gotta see her Dammit get off me!"

"Wait a moment." Neiji called down the hall and trotted over to Naruto. "Let him go."

"Neiji!" Naruto wasn't happy to see him, but the expression on the young mans face was still thankful. Naruto shook his fists at the four jounin's as they released him from their grip.

"I come with Hinata-sama's final request."

"Final request?"

"Here." Neiji slapped the wrinkled envelope into Naruto's chest and then walked away. "I suggest you go home. You're going to just make it worse."

* * *

"What a rip off." Ino sighed as she downed another cup of sake. "To go through all that trouble just to bring her back and they end up wanting to kill her." 

"Now, now," Shikamaru blew smoke from his mouth. Ino poured herself another shot of sake, emptying the bottle on the table. "She broke the law. There wasn't anything anyone could do to save her. As troublesome as those laws are, we all choose to live by them. Now those of us who did not wish to become shinobi's had plenty of opportunities to simply quit."

"Well, I don't believe she really had a choice." Chouji said in-betweens bites of fried pork. "I think Hinata was kind've forced into it. You know, everyone knows her father hates her, and considering her personality she'd want to do her best to impress her father."

"Wow," Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. "I'm impressed Chouji, where'd you learn so much?"

"Did you forget?" Chouji snatched Shikamaru's unfinished bowl of rice and ate it like it was the last rice bowl in the country. "I'm a ninja."

"Still," Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette. "It sort of seems like a waste that Kiba sacrificed himself for nothing."

"Speaking of that, when is his funeral? I haven't heard anything about it." Ino spoke up as she ordered herself another bottle of sake.

"Its tomorrow. Then the next day, they're going to execute her."

"Ouch." All three friends stopped what they were doing.

"Can't she appeal? You know, try to get a trial?" Ino asked.

"Doubt it." Shikamaru shook his head. "It's pretty much cut and dry."

"Then it really was a waste to bring her back." Chouji pushed away his stack of bowls and plates. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi had been strolling through the streets, hand in his pocket, nose deep in his new book Icha Icha Fukushusha when he spotted his former teammate leaning against a wooden fence a ripped envelope at his feet and a letter in his hand. His face was covered in tears. 

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto looked up at the older ninja with wavering eyes.

"Is it about Kiba?" Kakashi shut his book stepping to join Naruto against the fence.

"No," Naruto shook his head and handed Kakashi Hinata's letter. The Jounin read it carefully and quickly. Had he not suffered the loss of all his good friends, he himself would cry.

"Well, this surely is difficult." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "She broke the rules, and she broke probably one of the worse rules ever. I know the Hokage tried everything in her power to save Hinata. However it's just the nature of the beast I suppose."

"But I don't understand what I'm supposed to do after reading that!" Naruto placed his hands over his face as he leaned his head back. "I know I can't stand by and let her get killed for nothing, but I know that this is the code which we all have sworn to live by. This isn't fair Kakashi! This isn't fair! If they kill her Kiba and Akamaru died for nothing. My whole mission was for nothing!" He was crying now. Naruto dropped to his knees, his hands gripping his hair now. He was trying hard to not scream out loud.

"I know it's hard." Kakashi sighed. "But there are rules put in place for us for a reason. We're tools Naruto. Don't forget this reality. At the very least you should go to her execution as stand by her to the very end. I know you wouldn't want to watch her die, but it's not all about that."

"But still," Naruto cried. "What does being Hokage mean if you can't do anything? This wasn't her fault. Why is she being punished?"

"You'll have to let it go Naruto. Everything's already been decided."

"But Kakashi," Naruto looked up at him, sobbing. "Weren't you the one who said the ones who break the rules are trash, but the ones who leave their friends are worse than trash?"

"That I did." Kakashi nodded, suddenly remembering an old image of a younger Naruto being tied to a pole.

"So what do I do?"

"My advice." Kakashi sighed. "Is to become trash."

* * *

Sakura was sleeping when someone pounded heavily on her window sill. She slowly took the kunai she kept under pillow into her hand as she carefully lifted her head to see who was disturbing her sleep. 

"Sakura, wake up." Tenten's voice came through the glass, and Sakura immediately sat up and pulled the window open.

"What the hell? You know how late it is?" Sakura yawned angrily. "What do you want?"

"Get dressed and meet at the memorial in ten minutes. I'll explain everything there." With that Tenten leapt away into the darkness.

"The hell?" Sakura shook her head as she lay back down on her bed, pulling her blankets over her head. "GODDAMMIT!" She screamed at herself as she hurried to get herself dressed.

It was the first time, in a long time that they all had gathered together in one area. They were all huddled together around the memorial stone. A stone that held the names of some of Konoha's greatest heroes. Naruto was sitting just above it, staring into the wind as they all stood silently waiting for the last person to show.

After ten minutes had past, Chouji opened up. "I don't think he's coming."

"Good, I didn't count on him anyway." Naruto said as he leaped down the monument to join his friends.

"So tell me Naruto," Shikamaru yawned angrily. "What is it that you had to tell us that was so important that you dragged us all out here in the middle of the night?"

Naruto lowered his gaze for a moment, and then looked each and every one of his friends in the eye. Shino, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten, Fuzzy-brows and Shikamaru were all glaring at him angrily.

Finally after a short pause he looked up at everyone. "Listen, what I'm about to ask you is very dangerous. So if you are uninterested in possibly screwing up the rest of your life please leave now, and on your honor never mention this meeting again. So before I tell you what I'm planning you gotta agree to it first."

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about?" Ino whispered, almost shouting. "I don't have time to play games like this, just tell us that you're planning on stopping Hinata's execution already."

"Ino?" Naruto gawked at her as if she'd just figured out he was wearing teddy bear boxer shorts.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I'm a ninja okay?"

"So then?" Naruto looked at all his friends and they all acknowledged what Ino had already said.

"When a comrade is in trouble, you help them out." Shino as if there were no repercussions to the action they were about to partake in. "It's what comrades do.

"Besides, we all weren't about to let you go out with a half-ass plan." Shikamaru said, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I'd already drafted up a plan myself, however I hoped Neiji would be here, but since he didn't show, I'll rework the plan and have it for you tomorrow. I already have all the information regarding the location and the times, and the guard roster."

"Shikamaru, are you a mind reader or something?" Naruto smiled completely feeling overjoyed at the amount of support he was getting.

"Nah, I'm not a mind reader." Shikamaru smiled. "I'm just a ninja. A very stupid ninja at that."

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun." Lee said. "We are all stupid ninjas at this point."

"Retards even." Ino said.

"Alright then, everyone, we meet again here after Kiba's funeral. Leak none of this information out, I only want us to know about it." Shikamaru reached in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, but then after some thought, put then back in his pocket. "I think I'll finally quit smoking." He said to himself as he walked away, revising his plan.

* * *

The next day for Hinata came and went uneventfully. Again, no one from her clan visited her. Only the guards that brought her, her meals for the day and then nothing. Not a note, a letter or anything. She sat in the far corner of her cell, having been moved shortly after Neiji's visit, and stayed there unmoving for the remainder of her time. She sat with her knees up, her face buried between her arms and legs. Bugs had come into her cell to devour her food. 

But she didn't care. All she could do was sit and bide her time and wait. She bore no grudges towards the Hokage, or anyone else. She had made a choice, and knew what consequences that choice brought with it. Ultimately, everything was her fault. Her own weakness that brought about the death of her friend, her unborn child, and hers. Three lives wasted away because she could not bring herself up to stand up for herself. It was funny how fate often worked against you. But that was alright; as long as Naruto got her letter…everything would be alright.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_For many years I've watched you from afar, wanting to tell you so many things but was to afraid, too shy to even tell you. There were many letters I wrote, hoping that I could give them to you, but found myself keeping them, for fear of rejection. I'm not sure if I'll ever get a chance to tell you all those things I wanted to. To hug you, and kiss you, and to let you know that you weren't always alone when we were younger. You had an angel watching over you, silently giving you strength from afar. It's unfortunate that I was too weak of woman, both then and now to tell you with my own words how I truly felt. I beg of you to not hold any grudge against me for Kiba-sans death. As the only thing that I can truly and countless draw inspiration and pride from, having you be upset or angry with me is a fate worse than the one I'm about to face. Though I'm sure you won't even notice me gone, I'll always be with you some how, watching you, cheering you on. There are lots more I want to say, however I don't think I have enough time to write it all down. Just please whatever you do, as my final request, I beg that you keep this letter with you at all times, just so that if I can't be with you in spirit, that my last words be with the person whom I admire and love above all else._

_Hinata._

Naruto read the letter to himself one last time as he stuffed it inside the pocket of his jacket. There was no turning back now, as they all had decided on their plan. There was nothing left but the execution.

"Everyone here?" Naruto asked, and got enthusiastic response from all his friends. In unison, they all grabbed their Leaf forehead protectors and defiantly tossed them away. "Alright, Operation Skipping the Rift begins!"

They all leapt away in different directions, scattering themselves to the winds of Konoha. Naruto was the last one to leave, knowing full well the action he was about to partake of was damn near treason. He didn't care. If anything, the village had already hated him once, why not make them hate him again? This time, they would have good reason. A reason better than being the container for a Nine-tailed Demon fox. No, they were gonna hate him for being the shinobi who saved his friend, defying all the laws he was taught to die for.

He wasn't a tool to be tossed away, and neither was Hinata. And once he rescued the damsel in distress, he'd tell her…tell her how much she touched him. How he was sorry that he had his head too far up his ass to notice the angel pushing him along. As he leapt towards his destination, there was only one thought in Naruto's head.

"If breaking the rules will make me trash," He to himself. "Then I'm going to be the biggest piece of trash there is!"

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED IN KONOHA CIVIL WAR


End file.
